Leverage
by AGL03
Summary: When Bruce Wayne's greatest weakness is revealed, Lex Luthor and the Light will stop at nothing to exploit it...forcing him to decide just how much one life is worth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I am an old author here that used to write in another section, I just couldn't get this out of my head. This will take place at some point in Season one, put it where you see fit.

Bruce warily eyed the line before him, the flash bulbs from the press illuminating the darkening night. Tonight there seemed to be more as it wasn't often that Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and Oliver Queen showed up at the same event. It was a charity auction put on a small but failing technology firm, which all three men were currently trying to buy out. Normally such a small company would mean nothing to any of them, but during one of Wayne Enterprises Partnerships with Lex Corp he had discovered the madman was working on what seemed to be a giant robot to take on the Justice League. This small company unknowingly produced a prototype for the key component that would enable the robots system to work and from what Bruce could see, was the last piece Lex needed to make it operational. To stop this Bruce and Oliver had gone in to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

As the car inched closer as more guests arrived on the red carpet his attention turned to his young ward beside him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned. Dick didn't hesitate and nodded "How often are you trying to buy out a company to keep Luthor from finishing a killer robot set to destroy us all…not to mention the owner of said company is a former orphan and loves the circus?" Bruce didn't answer merely grunting at the odds of it, unhappy that he was using his son in such a way. He also hated bringing him to events like this, not only did they bore the poor kid out of his mind, but it put him back in the public eye. It was well known in Gotham Bruce would do anything to protect him, something at least one of two ransom junkies felt the need to test each year, one just a few weeks ago. That didn't even count the Rouges Gallery that was dying to get their hands Robin as a means to get to Batman.

"Remember Oliver is here too if you need a break and can't find me" he said as the car stopped and Alfred got out to open the door, the press getting ravenous knowing who was in the car as soon as they laid eyes on the butler. As the door cracked open "Show time" he muttered putting on his best playboy smile on and stepping out, waving to the crowd. The clicking of cameras went mad "Who is your date Bruce? Where is Miss Kyle tonight? Is it true you are engaged? What of rumors of a Lex Corp takeover? How is Richard recovering from the incident last month?" followed by a few seconds of deafening silence as Dick stepped out of the car, a shy smile on his face, the press seeming to gather their wits exploded into a fit as they all fought to get a picture or statement from the Princes of Gotham.

Inside Oliver Queen was already bored, he hated these stuffy functions with a passion, and certainly had enough art from them to fill most of Star City's museums. He also knew that the fight had come down to Wayne and Luthor, the men outmatching him early in the negotiations. Speaking of which he spotted a familiar bald head and face sour glaring at the crowd around him. Everything about the man screamed evil and how the public didn't see it was beyond him. Oliver smiled, at least he could have some fun with this mission "You hate these things too?" he said jovially slapping Luthor on the back, causing some of his champagne to splash on his tux.

Luthor turned his eyes dark and dangerous, though the archer wasn't fazed he did work with Batman after all, and Luthor had nothing on the "Bat Glare" as Barry called it. "Yes" he growled "Our hosts seem fit to be fashionably late, as does Wayne". Ollie just smiled, "Well we are in his city and…" getting cut off as the press outside erupted "…that would be him" he said hearing the crowd calm momentarily before renewing its hysterics. Oliver felt his jaw drop, knowing what it meant even before the doors opened "He wouldn't" he breathed, it wasn't part of the plan, getting Luthor to raise an eyebrow "Wouldn't what?" he questioned admittedly curious as to what could cause the press to react in such a way now wishing he had at least brought Lois along as a date.

Oliver debated on answering the question, remembering to keep the cover…all three were supposed to be friendly rivals. "His ward" he responded his voice grave "he brought his ward".

"And…" Luthor pushed not seeing what Wayne's ward had to do with anything. He of course knew of him, a circus kid he'd taken in after the death of his parents. Lex personally thought it was a brilliant publicity stunt, regrettably not thinking of it first.

"You haven't done your homework" Oliver chided silently apologizing to Bruce for what he was about to do…_I am so dead for this_ he thought "So our quarry won't feel any connection to a fellow orphan and Prince of Gotham. Bruce hardly brings the kid out and when he does…well you see". Luthor cursed under his breath as the two entered the ballroom, Derek Falon right behind them, the aging CEO of the company they were all after. "Don't you have one too?" Luthor demanded, walking as quickly as he could to the trio without breaking out into a full on run.

"Yes" Oliver shot back "but Roy is not nearly as charming as Richard there". The truth was he had asked his ward and former partner to come with him tonight, to help keep an eye on Luthor but the kid was still mad as hell at him, at least patrolling the Star City in his absence.

As they arrived, Luthor trying to hide he was out of breath, Bruce had a hand on the boys shoulder as he introduced him to the failing CEO. Dick smiled and confidently shook his hand "Hello Sir" he said respectfully "Bruce tells me you're a fan of the circus…"

"We have so lost" he muttered to Luthor as they waited to be included in the conversation, and he couldn't help but agree.

Hours later Dick sat in a chair at one of the many tables, anxious to get away for a few moments, wishing he could just vanish like Robin did. The constant stream of socialites coupled with having to retell his story to Falon had worn on the teen. He had truly enjoyed speaking with the CEO and hoped he had turned the tide in Bruce's favor. As if hearing his thoughts he felt a strong comforting hand on his shoulder as Bruce sat next to him "You did good" he said the pride evident in his voice "I just finished speaking with Falon and he has accepted Wayne Enterprises offer".

Dick flashed a huge genuine smile, one that always warmed Bruce's heart "You're welcome" he said.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Falon said that the money Luthor was offering was almost too much to put down…but felt he wanted to leave his company to someone with a bright future" he said ruffling his hair. Dick smiled again the clacking of high heels heading their way catching both of their attention. "Gerty?" he asked as Dick's eyes grew wide, how the boy loathed the reporter. For years she had published the most awful stories about him, first attacking his heritage, then calling him a leech to Bruce, spoiled brat determined to keep Bruce from ever marrying , and now that he had been accepted by Gotham the tragic victim. He gave a small nod that no one but his mentor could see. "Go" Bruce said feeling the boy had done enough tonight "Find Queen and help him keep an eye on Luthor, he may not take loosing well". The boy gave another small nod, darting away pretending not to see the reporter.

"Brucie! Dickie!" she gushed watching sadly as the boy slipped away, wanting to follow him. Bruce however turned a coy smile on his face as he took her arm "Gerty, now how did you get in here, I thought it was off limits to the press" he said wagging his finger at her playfully when all he wanted to do was throw her out the nearest window. She giggled like a school girl, slapping him in the arm before flipping open her notebook "Oh Brucie you know I have my ways…now tell me about you and Miss Kyle"

Dick moved to the outer edge of the Ballroom and watched as Bruce intercepted the horrible woman. "Sorry Bruce" he whispered feeling as if he had just left Batman to face the Joker alone…well maybe not the Joker but Poison Ivy or even Catwoman on a bad day. Knowing his orders he surveyed the room trying to located Ollie in the crowd, finally spotting the blonde archer across the room with a very put out Luthor. This brought a small smile; the only other person to get him that annoyed may have been Flash, or even better Kid Flash.

Gathering himself he prepared to cross the gauntlet of high society again, feeling the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end and a cool breeze came from the doorway behind him. His senses honed by years of crime fighting screaming something was wrong. Before he even had time to turn a scarred hand had covered his mouth and strong arms pinned his arms to his sides. _Not again! _His mind screamed as the screams tearing from his throat were lost to the hand. He began to thrash in his captors grip, legs trying to hit sensitive toes and knees. His efforts only greeted with a sinister laugh "What do we have here?" a gravelly voice whispered in his ear as he was pulled into a darkened hallway "I had come for a visit with Daddy Dearest but you will do so much better, so so much better". Dick screamed again as he recognized the voice.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the favs and follows. They are super motivating!

Bruce felt an icy ball settle in the bit of his stomach as his senses began to run wild, something was wrong. Knowing there was only one thing that caused that ball to form he began to search the room for his son, oblivious to Gerty babbling next to him. Without so much as a goodbye he took off. He moved quickly across the dance floor, trying not to run, or shove anyone out of the way.

Oliver seemed to know he was coming, and turned to his friend a questioning look in his eyes. "Have you seen Dick?" he asked the worry evident in his voice. Oliver shook his head not liking where this was going. "I'm sorry Bruce I haven't seen him for hours, maybe he just stepped out for some air" Bruce shot him a withering gaze as he turned to survey the room again. "Lex, have you seen him?"

Luthor just scowled, he must have been desperate to ask him "I am not a baby sitter Wayne, besides Queen here has been by my side all night". In truth Lex was shocked, he had never seen Bruce Wayne so much as break a sweat before.

The lights went down and gun shots filled the air causing the terrified socialites to drop to the floor screaming. The three businessmen also dropped as glass shattered around them. "Now I remember why I hate coming to events in Gotham" Oliver muttered covering his head. After what seemed like an hour the gunfire stopped and the lights came back up. The room was in shambles, with glass, food, and destroyed furniture littering the floor. Every exit was covered by men wearing two toned masks and large guns.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen" a voice shouted from one of the balconies high above the ballroom, causing every head to turn upwards. There stood Two Face, casually flipping his coin, a maniacal grin plastered across his face. "So glad to see you are all here tonight".

"What do you want Harvey?" Bruce yelled the first in the crowd to stand, making himself an easy target. On the floor Luthor cursed, was the idiot trying to get them all killed? He also cursed that someone had crashed the party. It had taken great pains and money to convince the Joker to stay away for the night so he could make his case; he hadn't even considered one of the other crazies that seemed to infest the city would come out. Though none of it seemed to matter now, Wayne had won and he was most likely about to lose another good watch.

Two Face smiled, "Ah Bruce, how are you old friend?" Bruce didn't answer merely squeezing his hands into fists, knuckles cracking from the pressure. "Not chatty I see, you should be flattered we are here to see you…these lovely folks are all free to go…after they pay the toll that is". On queue the goons produced bags "No one needs to play hero, simply hand over any valuables or cash you have and you can be on your way".

Outsides the wails of sirens could be heard as the police began to close in on the scene "Bruce however we need to attend to some private business". Bruce sensed Oliver now standing behind him, knowing most likely that Two Face needed cash and a lot of it, he had been fending off attempts on his territory by Black Mask and Rupert Thorne for over a year now, each stint in Arkham depleting his resources and manpower. He stood firm as the other terrified guests started to file out the door. "Ah, we see" the former DA yelled watching the bags fill "you need some encouragement" he said dangerously.

He reached down below the railing of the balcony and hauled the struggling form of Dick Grayson into view. His arms had been bound behind his back and it appeared his tie used as a gag. Blue eyes found his surrogate father and mentor pleading, not to be saved but to not give him what he wanted. The crowd still in the room gasped, some screamed, but they were forced to keep moving by the armed henchmen.

"No!" Bruce shouted beginning to run only making it a few steps before feeling a restraining hand on his arm. "Bruce no" Oliver hissed grateful he was a civilian right now; Batman would have taken his arm off for stopping him. "I would let him go Mr. Queen and leave with the others" Two Face advised pulling a large gun and placing it at the boys temple causing his struggles to cease "I would hate for little Dickie here to get hurt".

Bruce turned to his friend and secret colleague "Please go" he said aware of Luthor's calculating gaze on him "please just go let Dick's _Uncle_ what has happened, I would hate for him to _sit_ at home and worry". Oliver met his eyes nodding in understanding. "Be careful my friend".

As Oliver walked away a goon took Bruce's arm guiding him down one of the darkened hallways.

Luthor sat back in his limo after giving his statement to the police "To the airport Merci" he said before pulling up the barrier between them. He couldn't wait to get out of this sad excuse for a city. She obeyed without a word, as always. He was surprised that after following him all night like a lost puppy, Queen had vanished nearly immediately after getting outside, no double to contact the League or Wayne's butler who he assumed was the boy's uncle he'd mentioned. The night had been a total disaster and now he had to inform his counterparts at the Light of his 'failure'.

Picking up the phone he didn't wait for a greeting as someone picked up "We have a problem" he said.

"Don't tell me" Ra's Al Ghul drolled in his infuriatingly superior tone "you failed, Gotham's Prince turned on the charm and your sparkling personality was no match for him…or is it even worse and Queen managed to best you". Luthor bit back a retort but if anyone could understand what happened it was the immortal that seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the billionaire. "He brought his ward and the boy apparently played the sad little orphan card, and that swayed our blubbering friend to accepting Wayne's Offer. Not to mention I had an unwelcome shadow in the form of Oliver Queen, the stupid archer wouldn't give me a second alone with the guy".

Ra's paused surprised Bruce had brought the boy out "Yes, the boy can be excellent motivation". Ra's knew this all too well, his years of watching Bruce showed time and time again the boy was considerable leverage against his civilian and vigilante forms. He even had considered using the boy himself to get the Detective to finally join him. Talia had of coarse disapproved of using a child in his war but he needed an heir, the Detective was who had had chosen as the one….and he was tired of waiting

Luthor snorted breaking the Demon from his thoughts, "You have no idea, and Two Face crashed the party and somehow procured the boy. Last I saw of Wayne he was going to trade something for his life".

Ra's felt an ever so small twinge of pity for the villain; Batman didn't take well to anyone hurting his little Bird, even if it was unknowingly. "Wayne will be fine, no doubt Batman or the League will save him seeing as Green Arrow was present at the incident, and that still leaves us with our little issue of not having what we need to complete the project. Wayne will have it and secret it away to his friends at the Justice League, where we won't stand a chance of finding it anytime soon".

"Well if tonight has shown us anything, Bruce isn't the man he used to be and just needs the proper motivation, we can still get that prototype yet" Luthor said lacing his fingers together. _Narrow minded_ _Fool_ Ra's inwardly shot keeping his face impassive as their alliance was still delicate at best. The defeats handed down by the children were humiliating and the Justice League wasn't going to let them continue to operate unchecked much longer. They needed to move now. However, he though a smiling gracing his regal face, could get _everything_ he wanted out of this. A plan before to form in his brilliant mind, it would be perfect "The others are off world so meet me here as soon as you can, I am calling Sportsmaster, we must work quickly".

Oliver shut the door to his car tapping his communicator the second he was in "Green Arrow to Watchtower" he said unsure of who was on duty.

"How was it?" the silky voice of Black Canary replied, had it been any other night he would have happily flirted with her for a few minutes before getting down to business. "I need Superman now" he barked his voice harsher than he wanted with her, he was one of the very few that knew Dick referred to the Man of Steel as 'Uncle Clark'. "What's wrong?" she said instantly her playful tone evaporating, the clacking of keys telling him she was summoning Superman.

"Richard was taken hostage, Bruce went willingly to get him back" Oliver said quickly now working on getting his costume on. He could hear Canary cursing, shocked at her language, though it solved the mystery of where Roy had picked up some of those phrases.

"When? Who?" Superman demanded his voice strained with worry hearing the explanation as he arrived. It was no secret within the League that Superman was fond of the kid. If only he gave some of that concern to Superboy.

"Now thirty minutes, and Two Face…meaning it's going to come down to the toss of a coin after he gets what he wants" Green Arrow spat pulling his bow and quiver from a hidden compartment on the floor "I couldn't shake the police, Bruce said to call Dick's Uncle and tell him he would hate for him to 'sit home and worry'" The hero knew it was some sort of code that the two had worked out no doubt for just such an occasion and was curious to see what it was himself. Superman didn't give it away "I'll be there in 5 minutes, I need to make a quick stop first, Dinah activate Bruce's tracker and relay the coordinates the Green Arrow".

In the background he could hear another transmission coming in, Black Canary taking it as well as she brought up the tracking"…Kid slow down…yes, I heard…no absolutely not…yes I know you are his friend...I don't care how fast you can get there…no you may not call Red Arrow either…I know you are worried…Superman and Green Arrow are on it…remember the team and most of the League doesn't know who he really is…" Oliver ended the transmission as the tracking data came in; he could only imagine what the other half of that conversation sounded like.

Dick sighed through his gag as he found himself in the all too familiar position of being tied to a chair in a dark warehouse somewhere in the slums of Gotham, waiting for a ransom to be delivered or Batman to break through the door, though Batman breaking down the door was highly unlikely this time. Bruce was going to coop him up in the house again and he'd have to endure another round from Wally on being the most kidnapped person in the world. They were bringing Bruce and were going to force him to give them something, most likely money considering Two Face's recent struggles and turf wars. He allowed himself a few moments of fantasy, that if he was Robin right now he would be through these bindings in seconds and have Two Face in cuffs before he could get anything from Bruce.

He was broken from is revelry as scarred hand grabbed his face looking at him intently, the other hand flipping the coin looking disappointed with the results. "You know I would have never pegged Bruce as a family man" Harvey clearly in control at the moment his voice softer "I figured he would have preferred his flavor of the month to the burden of a child". Dick shouted something through the gag, which came out more of a muffled grunt. The look in the man's eyes changed as Two Face took control "And what a burden you are…making such a strong man so weak, I have to say we were looking forward to beating Bruce into submission". Dick yelled even more his subdued pleas causing the goons to laugh and Two Face to sneer still holding his face "But who's to say we can't have a little fun with you before dear old Bruce gets here" raising his hand.

"Don't touch him!" Bruce roared as he was led into the room, attempting to run to Dick's side as the boy yelled something that sounded suspiciously like "No" through his gag. "No, no, old friend" he said pulling the chair away as a couple of the goons restrained him "You get what you want when we get what we want". He pointed to a computer on one of the desks, an account transfer up on the screen "25 million, now".

Bruce had expected this and only nodded "I just need to know he's okay first". Two Face looked angry but again flipped the coin "Fine" he growled seeing the results and pulling the gag away "Tell daddy you're okay so we can get on with his".

"I'm okay" Dick said looking Bruce directly in the eye, looking for any sort of direction on what to do next. Bruce merely moved his eyes up to the skylight. He gave the faintest of nods before returning to his show "but don't give him hmph…" getting cut off by the gag. Two Face now pulling a knife and placing it to the boy's throat "See, just fine…for now, now give us the money".

Bruce pulled himself free of the goons and moved to the computer "Okay Harvey, just don't hurt him".

Dick watched sadly as Bruce began entering the appropriate account numbers, slower then he knew he was capable of, he was stalling. For a few minutes the only sound that filled the warehouse was the clacking of computer keys and the rhythmic flipping of a coin. "What's taking so long" Two Face growled impatiently after inspecting the results of his latest toss, pressing the knife against Dick's throat hard enough for the blade to bite and begin to draw blood and cause him to whimper. He might as well screamed the way Bruce spun, eyes alight with rage, as he fought to keep control. "I'm going as fast as I can Harvey, please" he pleaded eyes fixed on the knife "I have to pull from multiple accounts to avoid it being frozen, just please don't' hurt him. Two Face grunted and relaxed the blade slightly. Dick couldn't help but be slightly relieved as shadow caught his eye running past the skylight…the cavalry had arrived.

Giving a slight cough feeling after having a knife pressing to his throat this would be an acceptable noise, alerting his mentor to the impending arrival. Bruce kept working but prepared himself to move.

He didn't have to wait long as the skylight shattered, a dark shadow in the form of a bat descending to the floor. Diving behind him he tackled Dick to the ground chair and all, covering his small frame from the shards of glass raining down on them and getting him away from Two Face at the same time. He could hear the villain roar with rage as he was forced to leap back away from the glass.

As the dust settled Batman stood in the center of the room on top of two thugs who had been unable to get out of the way. The remaining goons began to circle the Dark Knight, various weapons appearing in their hands. Bruce grabbed one of the shards of glass and began cutting Dick free "You okay?" the teen nodding and rubbing his freed wrists.

Two Face growled glancing at the screen seeing the transfers still required final authorization before pulling out his gun and pointing it at Bruce and newly freed Dick "We still need that money". Bruce pulled Dick behind him and Batman froze an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he looked up "Boy's kill the Bat!" he seethed advancing on Bruce not noticing the silent communication between the pair. He kept pushing Dick back until he heard his ward mutter "Running out of real estate back here" as they came upon the wall.

Two Face reached forward grabbing Bruce by the collar pulling him right up to his deformed face "The final authorization", the other arm firing the gun into the wall inches from Dick's head. Bright blue eyes were wide, the warning shot ringing in his ears, drowning out the sound of Bruce's enraged yells. . The twang of an arrow being released was the only warning he got, Bruce shoving him away as one of the Green Arrow's net arrow's collapsed around Two Face taking him to the ground with a thud. Bruce was immediately upon him delivering a vicious punch, knocking the villain unconscious. "Nicely done Mister Wayne" Green Arrow said dropping to the floor next to him "but you should really leave this to the professionals". Bruce glared knowing this was all for show should anyone have heard the interaction.

'Batman' still stood firm in the as the final goon tried to land a punch to his face, screaming in pain as it made contact. The Dark Knight merely looked annoyed as he delivered a punch of his own, sending the thug into the far wall were he collapsed in a heap.

Realizing the threats had been neutralized Bruce ignored the other heroes, rushing to Dick's side and pulling him into a tight hug. Dick gratefully returned it "I'm okay, really" he said burying his face in his father's chest, just enjoying the sense of security it gave. Green Arrow felt as if he was intruding on a very private moment and began to busy himself securing Two Face and his Gang, administering a round of knock out gas that was guaranteed to keep them out until morning as he went.

'Batman' looked around the warehouse once more before removing the cowl "We are clear" he said turning to his colleagues. "I have to admit Bruce, I had my doubts about this contingency plan but it seems to have worked out very well" Superman said as he tossed the cowl to its rightful owner. "I'll say" Green Arrow muttered "gave me a heart attack when he showed up on the roof dressed like that". Bruce just nodded, telling both men they were now dealing with Batman.

"Tonight's difficulties aside, we were successful with our main objective. Wayne Enterprises will be in possession of the prototype by tomorrow, a security team is picking it up tonight". He reported keeping a protective hand on Dick's shoulder.

Superman smiled at his 'nephew' relieved to see him safe as well, "John is setting up a secure vault on the Watchtower, though it won't be ready for a couple of days. Will it be safe with you until then?" Batman looked slightly uneasy, Luthor was not known as a gracious looser and he suspected he would make an attempt on the prototype. "I will keep it in the Cave until it can be moved, though I will put a fake in at Wayne Enterprises as to not arouse suspicion. That will also give Robin time to study it".

Dick rubbed his hands together as the prospect of getting his hands on new technology. At once all of their communicators began to go off, Black Canary's slightly frazzled voice coming over the line "Are they safe?"

"We are fine" Batman said hearing her sigh with relief. "Good I'll get the others to stand down and please have Robin call Kid Flash to calm him down, I had to lock down the mountain to keep him there and the team is starting to ask questions".

Bruce scowled, once again questioning his decision to allow Dick to reveal his secret to the energetic speedster; the boy gave a sheepish smile with a shrug before taking the communicator. "…KF, yes I'm fine…dude you have to calm down…look I don't ask to be kidnapped and you are totally over reacting…what do you mean not over reacting, Canary had to lock you in…it was on the news, live…I told you I'm fine, didn't even get drugged this time…seriously…they used Contingency U…yes it was pretty whelming…" Only Superman could hear the rest as the boy walked to a quiet corner.

Oliver approached Bruce his voice low "Are you alright?"

Superman watched sadly a tired expression briefly cross his features "Yes, but instances like these are getting more frequent, escalating in the caliber of criminal. First Zucco, then two bit gangsters or desperate men trying to pay a debt most not succeeding in attempts to even take him, now one of the major players did it right under my nose…how many times has Roy been used like this against you?"

Bruce was searching for affirmation this was normal, normal for someone in their position, that he wasn't doing something wrong. "Three. Twice for ransom and once by a former employee out for revenge" Oliver said grimly, the third one haunting his thoughts, that had been the closest he came to loosing Roy as he was only out for revenge, to hurt him. And that was not counting the times Speedy had been used against Green Arrow, though even as Speedy the kid had nothing on the number of times Robin had been a target.

Bruce's face seemed to fall and the fellow billionaire quickly put his hands up "But Roy was/is different" he said regret seeping into his voice "our identities are widely known…his and my relationship is different…our city is different…worst of all no one ever really saw him as my son, I never officially made him my son, they always saw him as my ward. Look Bruce, I could never take him to a party like you did tonight to convince someone to choose me in a negotiation, hell I would be lucky if he didn't blow up the ballroom, and the residents of Star City don't adore us like they do you. They watched you grow up, shared your loss, and now your joy as you have found a family of your own".

"I haven't officially made him my son either…"

"But he is, a blind many can see how much you care for the boy and you will, knowing you the papers are already drawn up" Superman interjected and Bruce didn't argue, the papers in fact on top of his desk in his office "however you don't need a piece of paper to confirm what you have. I have to say, there are times where I am very jealous…"

"You know you could have it too" Dick said rejoining the men, causing Oliver to jump, they hadn't heard the boy approaching…he was getting good "With Superboy and Roy again, they want and need more than a mentor they need a father right now they just don't know how to ask". Bruce smiled the smallest of smiles as the Man of Steel squirmed at the weight of the teen's words and penetrating gaze. Seeing he had the upper hand Dick continued "And don't you dare say it's different…so what he's clone he didn't choose to be, he was going to be used as a weapon against you and the rest of the League, but he fought it finding the good that is in you in him…and do you think for one millisecond Batman would let him around me if he were dangerous". Clark just sat stunned, his head bowed and ashamed he had never seen it like that "I will talk to him".

"About time" Bruce shot hearing sirens begin to approach "You should go, Dick and I will handle the police, and we will regroup tomorrow".

The two complied, Oliver pulling out his cell phone as soon as they were a few buildings over. Despite the hour he just needed some assurances of his own.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Less than 24 hours later Dick sat at his desk in a corner of Bruce's private office. His guardian had brought it in years ago as a way for them to spend more time together. Bruce had decided to keep Dick with him for the next few days, just to be safe until Two Face was out of the jail and back at Arkham and the prototype with the League. He briefly glanced down at the folder that contained the adoption papers before turning his attention back to his partner. Dick was lost in his work, eyes focused on the screen, fingers running across the keyboard in a blur. Currently he was hacking the Lex Corp main frame to get the full schematics of whatever Lex was building. "Oh man" he groaned leaning back in his chair "this is bad".

Bruce put the folder down and walked over to look at the screen "What is it?"

Dick waived his hand over the image "This is one nasty robot, he needs the prototype to sync all the systems together, right now the operating systems is too complex for anything else to handle" he said gravely "seriously, only Lex Luthor would build something with a Kryptonite Cannon and pure Yellow energy beams, by the way you might want to let GL know Lex got his hands on a yellow ring. And those are only the tip of the ice berg, there seems to be something on there to specifically handle each of the heavy hitters...well except for you, though the rockets and guns may be what he had in mind. He has a downgraded model that he has manufactured either to sell or as his own person army. If he decides to sell one the black market there would be plenty of interest Queen Bee, every nut in Arkham, and various other militant groups or hostile countries just to name a few. Do you mind if I send this to KF so he can take a look at it too?"

Bruce nodded "Send one to the Watchtower as well just make sure the connection is secure and can't be traced back here". His ward gave him an annoyed look before working on stealing the files and eliminating his trail. "Will you be okay here? I have a meeting with Lucius and the Attorney's about the buyout, oh, can you call Alfred and let him know we might be late getting home. After last night he may send the army out after us."

"Sure, and I'll be fine…don't you have guards outside you tried to hide from me on the way in…a virus! A virus is how we take this thing down" he attention fully back on his new project. Bruce smiled; he was getting good, and returned to his desk gathering the necessary papers for his meeting.

Lawrence Crock looked around the foyer of the grand manor with a growl of frustration. He had come to fetch the boy, who as of now still proven elusive, despite repeated searches of the house and tearing everything he could get his hands on apart. He knew he wasn't at school; they were closed for teacher enrichment. The aging butler had put up little fight when he opened the door for a "parcel" delivery, merely yelling "Intruder" before he was knocked to the floor. With a growl he remembered the old man tied up on the floor. "Where is he Old Man?" he questioned pulling a vicious looking knife from his jacket.

"Master Bruce is not at home" he said calmly not at all phased by the knife.

"I don't care about where Wayne is" he shot using the knife to lightly scratch his face, leaving an angry red line that seeped blood. "The boy, where is the boy?" Alfred's gentle eyes hardened "I will tell you no such thing, the Young Master has been through enough without the likes of you getting near him". Lawrence raised his arm, prepared to deliver a vicious blow when the phone in Alfred's jacket pocket began to ring. The mercenary snatched it, looking at the ID: Master Grayson. "See that wasn't so hard" he said patting him on the cheek, wiping the blood on his crisp white shirt before walking out the door. He waited patiently as the phone finally went to voice mail and a message was delivered.

Greedily he played it back "Hi Alfred, hope you have started dinner yet, Bruce just wanted me to let you his meeting may run over and to not worry if we were late getting back from the office…" Not needing to hear anymore he dropped his phone into a pocket inside his vest and easily hopped the wall surrounding the manor and retrieving his bike from the bushes.

Kid Flash bolted inside the mountain, vibrating with excitement to get his hands on the file Robin had sent a few hours ago. Since getting the text at school he had nearly been thrown out of class 4 times for not paying attention. Skidding to a halt in front of the computer he began to decrypt the file, and considering it was Robin that encrypted it this process alone was going to be a challenge.

"Nice to see you too Baywatch" Artemis said, still annoyed he'd gone completely nuts last night, raging about going to Gotham and helping rescue Bruce Wayne's Ward, resulting in them getting locked down for the majority of the night. "Oh sorry, hi" he said fingers flying across the keyboard "Where is everyone?" he asked realizing they were alone "Well Megann has an away game to cheer at something about playoffs, Kalder is in Atlantis for some extensive training with the Queen, the den 'mothers' are at a briefing at the Watchtower, and Superboy is out with Superman". The last statement actually got Wally to stop and turn to her "Seriously? You made sure it was really Big Blue right and not some sort of evil alien coming to kill us" Artemis actually offered a small smile "Yeah he was pretty shocked too but went, what is this?"

Wally began working on the decryption again "Something Robin sent, he and Bats found it wherever it is they find things when off doing the dynamic duo thing". Curiosity spiked she pulled up another chair and allowed the red head to work. It took another 10 minutes and a lot of frustrated grunts before the file finally opened.

Artemis felt the breath leave her lungs "Oh God" she said.

The speedster found himself speechless allowing the archer to pull up the various files. The poured over the notes for nearly a half hour before rubbing his temples "I think Robin is right, a virus may be the only way to go after this thing if Luthor is ever able to get it operational, his phone suddenly vibrating causing him to jump. Pulling it out he went to decline the call stopping when he saw the name, _oh this can't be good_. "Agent A?" he asked tentatively feeling as if he was on very thin ice in front of Artemis, hearing the sounds of a struggle in the background. Pressing the phone to his ear "Agent A, are you okay?" he pressed. More struggles and furniture breaking made his heart speed up grabbing a pad of paper scribbling a message "Call Batman!"

She moved to comply a voice finally booming over the phone "One way or another you are coming with me Grayson!" She spun at a speed that made Wally take notice "Dad?" pulling the phone to her ear as well. They were rewarded with a familiar voice "Like hell I am" and with another crash and the line went dead.

"Rob!" Kid yelled forgetting himself shaking the phone as if it would get the call back "Robin!" he cursed something else hitting him like a truck "…wait dad!"

Artemis cursed her own slip of the tongue "Fine, Sportsmaster is my father, Cheshire my sister, the League brought me here to protect m…wait Grayson…that was Robin's voice, you said Robin, I heard Robin…and how you were acting last night when you saw the coverage about Wayne's Ward..." she stopped putting the pieces together.

"Right, yeah so since Batman is going to kill me anyway" Wally said pulling the phone up again, calling the number he had been told to never call unless the world was ending. The first time it rang and rang, eventually going to voice mail. He hung up dialing again "This time a gruff voice picked up trying to sound pleasant, "Wally Dick has his own…"

"Dick is being attacked by Sportsmaster…"

"My office, Gotham now!" and the line went dead. Wally obeyed "Come on beautiful" scooping a startled Artemis up and running towards the Zeta tubes.

Rubbing his tired eyes Dick got up to stretched; hopefully the meeting would be done soon. He had made great strides on the virus anxious for Wally to call him with his input. Though unable to completely shut down the robot if it were ever activated, would be enough to take out its major weapons, giving the League a fighting chance at it. Though getting the Kryptonite out would be a key, with it Superman and Superboy wouldn't be able to get near it.

Outside the office doors he heard what sounded like a scuffle and muffled shouting. Concerned he began to walk to the door, forced to dive to the ground with the doors shattered and the body of one of the security guards flew through. Dick looked up in time to see a large, menacing shadow fill the frame "Sorry, I forgot to make an appointment, I hope you can see me now" Sportsmaster said.

Dick cursed; no doubt Luthor had worked fast and had sent the mercenary after the prototype. Remembering he had cover to maintain "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked moving away slowly. Crock turned finally spotting his quarry "You" he said simply.

_There is NO way this is happening twice in 2 days_ Dick inwardly seethed making a mental note for Dick Grayson to start taking some very public self-defense lessons. Unable to fight he went for one what he had on hand, eyes falling on a bookcase full of awards Bruce had received over the years…very heavy awards. Diving he grabbed of the large crystal ones, hurling it as hard as he could, hitting Sportsmaster in the chest. The award hit his chest with a thud, before falling to the floor "Cute…One way or another you are coming with me Grayson!"

"Like Hell I am" Dick shouted back throwing another award. He knew that a trophy wouldn't do much against the man but he needed to buy time to get to the Panic Room at the back of the office. The Board had it installed for Bruce years ago; after a team of terrorists had stormed the building after new technology they were developing.

Sportsmaster ran at him with a cry, Dick tipping two receiving chairs into his path while easily flipping over the couch and up to the top of one of the bookcases that lined the walls, well out of reach. "I grew up in a circus, don't look so shocked" he spat flipping to another bookcase farther from his attacker and closer to safety.

The Mercenary took a moment compose himself and study the room, the boy was clearly moving somewhere, interestingly away from the main door…meaning there had to be some sort of refuge at the back of the office. He subtly followed the boys eyes to what seemed to be a closet door. Smiling under his mask he began taking slow measured steps forward the boy mirroring his moves keeping a healthy distance. As he walked he laughed "You're stalling, if its help you are waiting for its not coming. I disabled the elevators and blocked the stairwells". Sportsmaster slowly reached behind his back and into his vest pulling out his Javelin, extending it with a soft click.

Dick saw the weapon and decided it was now or never. Leaping with a final flip he landed on Bruce's ornate desk, flinging the computer monitor at his attacker. Sportsmaster was forced to swat it away allowing him to dive for the door, his hand hitting the button. The metal door easily opened as the Javelin imbedded itself in the wall a mere inches from his fingertips. Grateful he had missed it only took seconds to realize he hadn't missed, a soft hissing followed by gas. Dick coughed as it invaded his lungs, making him dizzy almost instantly he tried to make it into the safe room, only to collapse in its doorway in a heap.

"Not so springy now are we?" he taunted placing the message from his employers and driving a dagger into the desk, just as Ra's had instructed. Turning to leave, a piece of paper caught his eye "Petition for Adoption…" Smiling he took the paper and placed it in his pocket. "You are a nice little bit of leverage aren't you?" He said easily gathering the boy, heading for the large balcony outside the office. As he walked he could hear the barricade start to give way and the explosives he had set there went off, shattering the windows of the office's lobby, stopping any would be rescuer. Once on the balcony a helicopter approached, Cheshire at the controls.

He tossed the unconscious boy ahead of him climbing in the door "Time to go Little Girl" he shouted just as Bruce Wayne came running onto the balcony shouting something that was lost to the blades of the chopper. Wayne ran forward, Lawrence first surprised the exposition didn't stop him and second if he didn't know any better the playboy fully intended to jump for the chopper. Not wanting to risk it after seeing the boys little display of acrobatics he threw a handful of his discus disks just before the frantic billionaire, Lex needed him alive. They exploded on contact, blasting Bruce back and he crashed to the ground laying still. Had the mercenary looked back he would have seen a yellow and green blur arriving at Bruce's side.

As they flew away Sportsmaster picked up the headset "Took you long enough" his daughter chided guiding them through the maze of buildings as fast as she could get the craft to go, heading to a wooded area just outside the city. "Took me awhile to find him" he grunted back suddenly noting the second passenger with flaming red hair "That doesn't look like your sister".

Cheshire landed the craft hard getting out before the blades stopped spinning, throwing the doors open. "She never came home; Mom said she had a 'project' to work on". Translation she was with her new little team, the location of their base still unknown to him and his employers.

"So who is this then?" he asked pulling the unconscious Dick out, binding his wrists and ankles before putting him in the waiting van. Cheshire repeated her father's actions revealing Roy Harper as she flipped him over to get his wrists "Look Ra's and Lex wanted one of Arrow's and seeing as our first choice was unavailable I went to plan B". Once the hero was secured Sportsmaster threw him in the back of the van, before jumping into the driver seat and pulling off his mask. "Fine, but don't expect me to cover for you if they are displeased, now take off your mask and get in, it's time for a little family trip".

Wally cursed as he collapsed on the ground next to Bruce Wayne, his legs spent after he pushed them to the limits. "We're too late" Artemis said sadly lowering her bow, the chopper disappearing behind a building before she could get a shot off. "Mr. Wayne" she said gently looking him over for injuries. He appeared to have some minor burns and scratches from being thrown back "Mr. Wayne can you hear me?" Blue eyes blurrily opened and his training kicked in forcing his mind out of its stupor "Richard? The guards?" The poor men had pulled him back and proceeded to break down the doors themselves, getting caught in the explosion.

Artemis shook her head "I'm sorry sir, we were too late for your ward, I don't know about the guards". Bruce dropped his head "And may I ask who you are…"

"No need for that B, she knows" Wally said bracing himself as he felt the "Bat Glare" upon him, hoping he would make it quick. Artemis hurried to his aid helping them both stand, Wally's legs still wobbling "It was an accident", she said quickly "he was just worried about Robin…he knows about me too".

"I see" Bruce said his voice now dark "Inside, you have a lot of explaining to do"

Consciousness returned slowly and painfully to Roy Harper the last traces of the gas and the blow to his head beginning to lose their hold on him. Slowly opened his eyes to take stock of his surroundings, realizing with a start he was in a van…never good to wake up in a van…with your hands and feet bound. Brain still fuzzy he tried to piece together how this had happened. He was downtown, meeting Ollie for coffee, his former guardian insistent on seeing him to talk things over, the events at the charity event apparently stirring his protective streak again. He was waiting when he'd seen something in the alley across the street…Cheshire! He'd seen Cheshire across the street, and like a cocky idiot went into a dark alley looking for her, and right into a trap. Craning his neck he could see two figures in the front seat.

Next to him he heard a groan, Ollie? It didn't sound like Ollie, but had she taken them both? What was it; all the villains suddenly short on cash? How he loathed being used as an ATM card to his former guardians bank account, though it had been years since the last time this had happened. His secret life wasn't nearly as secret as some of the other heroes and he was able to defend himself better. Or had Red and Green Arrow been taken? Rolling over he was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes, though not who's he expected to see, "Dick?" he asked shocked. It had been awhile since he'd seen his young friend, his estrangement from Ollie preventing them from running into each other as much.

"Hey Roy, long time no see" he said groggily their voices eliciting their captor to turn form the passenger seat. "I see the bait is awake" she purred.

Anger bubbled inside of Roy "I am not bait, besides Ollie could care less what happens to me now" he said hotly pulling at the bindings. Sportsmaster chuckled "Our employers and I would beg to differ Mr. Harper, besides we felt a little insurance was necessary our employers are very busy men and don't want to be bothered by your mentors friends in the Justice League or your own little friends and the their sad excuse for a team. Roy knew that there was no point in denying anything right now, "Then let the kid go, you get everything you need with me".

Dick shook his head "Roy no" he said quietly. If they knew who Roy was, did they know who he was?

"Such a noble act, sacrificing yourself for the boy, I understand you are friends…once almost like brothers" Sportsmaster said the look on Roy's face telling him everything "No, the kid is needed for his own special purpose. Mr. Wayne is in possession of a very important piece of technology that we need his assistance in obtaining, worth a great deal more money than you, and should keep you from doing anything…foolish".

They didn't seem to know about Robin Dick realized breathing a small sigh of relief still mortified that he was being used as barter for the final piece to activate an army of killer robots and to keep Red Arrow in line. "Didn't you see what happened to the last guy that tried this, it didn't end well, not for any of them" he finally shot. Pulling himself up slightly to see out the front window anxious to see where they were going. They appeared to be on a highway, a road sign just coming into view "Welcome to Metropolis". Making sure no one was looking back he mouthed the destination to Roy.

Cheshire turned back with a wicked smile on her face, "We are not them…" holding out 2 gags "you really think we'd drive into Metropolis without making sure Superman couldn't find us".

The ride to the Manor had been terrifyingly fast and tense for even the speedster, making Wally wish he had just run, but his legs were still recovering and he desperately needed to eat. In the driver's seat Bruce was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his hands were white. They had left the building as soon as they could, Bruce checking on the security guards and telling the Commissioner he had to get home to check on Alfred. Had it been anyone else the commissioner would have insisted on him staying. In the passenger seat the dagger and envelope sat unopened and two teenage heroes in the back. He darkly eyed the envelope and dagger, the dagger giving him the most pause as it belonged to a member of the Demon's Head, Ra's Al Ghul was sending him a personal message.

"No one at the Watchtower is responding but I was able to reach Superman, he is dropping Superboy at the Mountain and will meet us there" Artemis said. "Good" Bruce snapped taking the final turn too fast. Strong arms wrapping around her to keep her in place, Wally's eyes wide at Bruce's aggressive driving "I've got you" he whispered really wishing he had run now.

The car skidded to a halt by the front door, Bruce cursing when he saw it was wide open. "Alfred" he called running up the steps, terrified he had lost 2 of his family members in one day. He ran in the foyer, nearly tripping over the man he had seen as a father for so many years. "Alfred" He shouted "Wally, get some water, Artemis help me get him undone".

"Master Bruce" Alfred said weakly before starting to sit up in a panic "Master Dick, he was after Master Dick!" Bruce tried to get him to lay back as Artemis worked on the knots recognizing her father's handy work anywhere and Wally returned with the water. Seeing the two heroes Alfred fell back slightly "He found him didn't he?"

Bruce could only nod, gently undoing the coils around his wrists, revealing angry purple bruises. "Sir it was the Sportsmaster, I'm sorry, the phone he heard my phone it was Master Grayson…" He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he guided him to one of the chairs still intact and gestured around the destroyed room "You seem to have held him off pretty well my friend, if anything it is my fault since I told Dick to call you".

"He would have found him not matter what any of you did" Artemis said pulling a small first aid kit from the bottom of her quiver beginning to gently clean the cut on his face "Once dad has a job he doesn't let it go…to be honest Alfred is lucky to be alive as are the people at Wayne Enterprises".

Wally gestured to the envelope and dagger momentarily forgotten on the floor "Why was he taken though?"

A gust of wind announced Superman's arrival and Bruce picked them up satisfied Alfred was okay. "I have a hunch" the Man of Steel said his eyes falling on Wally and Artemis "Oh thank heavens, they are with you…" Bruce had an uneasy feeling beginning to build as he opened the letter.

_You have lost your touch Bruce, shown weakness in a world that can tolerate none. I want what is rightfully mine, prototype for your son. Come alone, NO police, NO Batman, NO Justice League, NO children or you will never see him again. 9am my office- Lex Luthor_

"Cocky much?" Wally said "how does he know you won't go public or to the police with this?"

"He knows I won't risk it, not with Dick's life…and if I were to go public after getting him back there is no way I could prove this came right from him, Sportsmaster was the one that took him with a number of witnesses and on tape, he could say he was a victim as much as Dick was" Bruce turned and fixed a penetrating glare on his friend "Superman, why were you so relieved to see Wally and Artemis? What else happened? "

With a heavy sigh he responded, not wanting to place any more pressure on his friend "Roy was taken approximately 45 minutes before Richard, Ollie has been frantic with worry they were supposed to meet and a waitress delivered a note stating "we will be in touch"…even worse when Black Canary returned to the Mountain and found Kid and Artemis missing. She assumed a coordinated attack on our side…partners". Wally's face fell and he took a step back as if someone had punched him in the gut, two of his best friends taken in the same day. Artemis quickly squeezed his hand in a show of support, Roy wasn't her favorite person in the world but she didn't want him in danger, especially in the hands of her father and Lex Luthor. "Wally, Artemis, go call your mentors, they are worried". The two immediately obeyed stepping outside for some privacy, Superman waiting until they were gone "This is about more than a weapon isn't it".

"This is about revenge" Bruce said "Oliver kept Luthor away last night so Dick and I could close the deal, we hit him where it hurts most…his pride…he is returning the favor knowing we have something far more valuable".

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the follows and favs! Those are reviews are just so motivating!

The van entered an underground parking garage of Lex Corp a few hours later, just as night was beginning to fall on the bustling city. They had driven around the city all day, in and out of warehouses and parking garages, intent on throwing anyone off their tail that may be following. Dick pulled again at his bindings to see if they had given at all, disappointed that his efforts of the last few hours seemed to be in vain. All he needed to do was get the gag off and yell…hoping Superman was in the city. Between he and Roy being taken his 'Uncle' was most likely with one of their mentors but given a chance it was still worth a shot.

Next to him Roy was literally growling in frustration and thrashing in his bindings, Dick beginning to worry he would hurt himself if he hadn't already. Roy's current predicament was a startling reminder to the younger of why Batman kept their identities such a secret. Roy was being used against Oliver while Red Arrow the League and the team. Aside from himself there weren't many who could offer such a prize to Luthor or any other criminal, Wally was close but not for money or the tech that Bruce and Ollie had access too, Artemis maybe if anyone really bought the story about her being Ollie's niece.

Finally coming to a halt Sportsmaster and Cheshire stepped out stretching their arms, both captive jealous of the simple action. "I was beginning to think you gotten lost" Luthor said from the loading dock, very clearly annoyed at being kept waiting.

"Made sure we weren't followed" Sportsmaster shot throwing open the door. Pulling Dick out first he slashed the bindings on his ankles and removed the gag. Dick was ready as soon as the cloth fell away "Superman, Superman help…" he was cut off as he was struck across the face, falling painfully to the ground. He blinked away unwanted tears feeling the side of his face burn.

Roy, whose ankles had just been cut free, threw himself at the mercenary despite still bound arms, spewing curses through his gag. He managed to knock Sportsmaster to the ground, rolling he brought his legs around and drove them into Crocks stomach, satisfied when he heard an "Oaf" and the breath leaving his lungs. Cheshire was on him then and he flipped up, quickly jumping and bringing his bound hands around to the front. He jumped again and spun catching her in the head with a vicious kick.

"ENOUGH" a new voice roared, Roy turning his adrenaline burning like fire in his veins, ready to take down another threat. He came face to face with Ra's Al Ghul holding Dick firmly, almost possessively by his shoulders. It was a something he had seem Bruce do many times over the years as a small way of shielding and comforting the boy, here the meaning was quite clear. Dick still looked dazed but was scowling at the hands on his shoulders. Roy pulled the gag from his mouth "I'm done" he said panting, trying to process the new players in the game. Satisfied Ra's turned to Luthor hissing "I told you another would be trouble, you and your stupid pride".

Luthor shot a withering glare motioning for the guards to take Roy "We needed insurance that there would be no interference from the League, what better way than one of the precious sidekicks" he said his voice equally dangerous. "Speaking of which it's time to call your guardian, he must be worried sick about you. Ra's show Mister Grayson to his accommodations for the night, though I doubt they are as luxurious as he is accustomed to back home…And Mr. Grayson should you want to try that little stunt again, this entire building has been soundproofed, the Boy Scout couldn't hear a bomb go off in here".

Ra's did not appreciate being told what to do and had to motion Ubu not to attack from the shadows, he wanted time alone with the Detective's son. As he passed the recovering form of Sportsmaster he felt something slip into the pocket of his jacket. Curious but not acknowledging it he kept walking Ubu in tow.

"Sportsmaster, if you would be so kind as to stay and have a chat with Mr. Queen for me, let him know that any interference by the League or its associates will be…detrimental to the continued health of his ward here". Luthor said patting Roy on his cheek, placing a disposable cell phone in his hands turning on the speaker "Call him…and do be good this time or it will be a long night for your little friend back there".

Roy was once again cursing his rash behavior of a few moments ago, dialing the number. It rang only twice before a soft familiar voice came across the phone "Oliver Queen's phone, how may I help you".

"Dinah? Is Ollie there, I need to speak with him" Roy said keeping his voice steady feeling so many eyes on him. He was relieved that Ollie had some support right now.

"Roy!" she shouted at trace of Black Canary seeping through "Where are you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I need to speak with Ollie now" he said again keeping his voice steady hearing running come over the line, a crash, cursing, and Oliver's voice finally coming over the phone "Roy! " The teen couldn't help but be touched by the concern that filled his former mentors voice "Ollie…"

Sportsmaster yanked the phone away "Hello Mr. Queen or would you prefer Green Arrow?"

"Sportsmaster!" Oliver yelled "let him go, your quarrel is with me!"

The mercenary just chuckled "I would beg to differ Arrow, you took my daughter as your new sidekick, have her fighting against me on that team of teen terrors, consider this returning the favor." He grinned at Roy who despite himself looked stunned at the revelation about Artemis. "Ah, I see you didn't tell him, well I guess you really don't trust him anymore. However that matter will be settled another day, I am calling on behalf of my benefactor".

Roy could hear Ollie trying to control his breathing, keep a cool head "Who is this benefactor and what would he like?" Oliver knew exactly who the 'benefactor' was after getting word on Dick's abduction and subsequent demands but played along, not wanting to betray Bruce's identity and trying to give the trace more time.

"My benefactor wishes to remain anonymous at this time but would like for you to keep the Justice League and the sidekicks out of Metropolis for the next 24 hours. If we so much as see a hint of a cape or spandex Speedy here is dead and you will be finding pieces of him all over the globe for the next few years. I don't care how you do it, asking nicely or flat out sabotage, just keep them away". Sportsmaster looked to Luthor to see if the instructions were adequate. The mastermind nodded a gleeful smile on his face. "If you manage to do this I will call and give you a drop location, bring let's say 50 million in unmarked bills and this will all be over".

Oliver was silent a few moments before answering his voice sounding slightly defeated "I will keep them out and get the money..." Roy wanted to scream at the top of his lungs not to do it, that the heroes needed to come stop Luthor from finishing whatever he was starting, about Ra's Al Ghul being involved, but he thought of Luthor's promise to take out any punishment on Dick. "Good job, now just to remind you we are serious" without warning delivered a kick to Roy's chest. The archer cried out in pain falling back into the guards arms gasping for breath.

Roy struggled to breathe, his vision blurring from the lack of oxygen, Ollie's enraged voice the last thing he heard before Sportsmaster dropped the phone and crushed it under his foot.

Dick took one last look at Roy as he was forced to call Ollie and issue the demands before the doors of the elevator closed. He felt for him, having been forced to make that call on more than one occasion. Once away from prying eyes he pulled himself free of Ra's grip, putting as much distance between himself and the Demon Head he could in the small elevator.

"Didn't think you played well with others, especially someone like Luthor" Dick said his eyes narrowed. Ra's Al Ghul knew his identity and there was no need to play scared kidnappee in front of him.

"Neither did Batman before you came along, but it seems to have served him well" Ra's replied, watching blue eyes flashing with a mixture of anger and worry at the mention of Batman. "I assure you Luthor is unaware of you and your guardian's vigilante forms… your mentor is much more useful to me with his identity intact" A small smile graced his face "He would be proud of your actions down there, few would have been as bold to try that in the face of so much adversity". As he spoke he reached into his pocket, pulling out the slip of paper Sportsmaster had slipped in there. While Luthor thought the mercenary was working for both of them, Ra's was paying him a handsome sum to be part of a much bigger plan.

Dick felt a wave of relief wash over him only to become uneasy again as Ra's read the paper he'd pulled from his pocket, eying the boy before him with a wicked smile. The elevator chimed signaling door opening to a sterile corridor, as far as Dick could tell they were in the center of the building, feeling the ride wasn't long enough to reach the upper floors. Ubu grunted telling him to walk or pay the price.

"You have no interest in the weapon or Luthor's plan, do you?" Dick pressed, forced to follow, thinking back to his comments about Roy being there "This is all to get Bruce to join you, all to get him here…the robot to keep the League busy".

"As much as a Detective as your father" Ra's purred coming to the door of a cell. Dick was taken aback, many people referred to Bruce as his father now…Ra's Al Ghul was not one of them. They arrived at what seemed to be a cell with a glass panel, inside two beds and what appeared to be a bathroom behind a partition. Motioning for Ubu to block him, Ra's entered the code and his faithful servant shoved the boy in. Dick was able to stay on his feet, spinning quickly only to hit the glass as is closed again "I will be proud to have you grandson and additional heir" he purred.

Dick was revolted at the thought mind reeling now, _Grandson0? He has seriously had 1 too many dips in that pit of his_ "He…we will NEVER join you! Batman will come; we will beat you, just as we have done every time before". Dick said using his best Bat voice "And even if you do get him to join you, how will you keep him? You can't hold me hostage forever and even if you try I assure you I will fight you every step of the way. You crossed a line Ra's by bringing me here and he will not forgive this action".

Ra's was impressed boys spirit and press the paper against the glass just long enough for the Boy Wonder to get a good look at it "I'm counting on him coming for you little Robin and as for keeping him…there are many wonders of the pits you are yet to encounter" Dick's eyes wide when he read the top and the implications of Ra's words "And when he does come he will do _whatever_ I wish to save his precious son".

The doors to the elevator opened once more to reveal Sportsmaster and Luthor, Roy between them with a pained look on his face. Ra's quickly pocketed the paper and walked away "Come Ubu, we have much to prepare".

The last of Roy's cry echoed in the Batcave as Oliver ended the tape of the call he had just received. "The trace got as far as Metropolis" Oliver said wearily, all traces of his jovial personality gone.

"He is most likely being kept somewhere at Lex Corp, Lex would want them close at hand and secure" Superman said "I or the team could go in and…"

"No!" Oliver screamed taking a few calming breaths "No, I am not risking his life…Artemis, will he hesitate to kill him?" he asked referring to Sportsmaster. She didn't hesitate, having seen firsthand what her father did in these kinds of situations "No" she said "not for a second".

The next question had been hard to ask, for both him and Bruce "What about after the demands are met, will keep his end of the bargain?"

She had paused biting her lip "Historically once the exchange is made he does not harm whoever he has taken…however there have been a few instances…where the plan all along was to kill the victim, where the drop went bad or his conditions weren't followed exactly and he did…" unable to finish.

"I could be in and out before they knew I was there, or Lois I could have Lois…" Superman insisted.

"No" both Bruce and Oliver said together this time "We are not risking it, it's not just Roy you would have to find its Dick. There is no guarantee they are even together" Bruce said moving to his workbench and opening Robin's laptop, Superman had retrieved it for him not long after arriving. "Kid, can you see where Robin was before being…interrupted".

Wally nodded, working quickly through the various passwords securing the computer…Robin had given them to him just in case something like this ever happened, Batman wasn't the only one with contingency plans. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he worked wondering briefly if this is how his friend felt while everyone was breathing down his neck while he worked.

Finally getting to the virus he couldn't help but smile "He was actually quite far, the virus itself is done. From what I can see he intended to load it onto the prototype itself, there it would basically lay in wait until Luthor used it to attack, once he did we would trigger the virus remotely and kick its big metal butt to Jump City and back". Batman placed the prototype next to Wally "How long will it take you to load it?"

"Longer than Robin" he said already hooking up the appropriate cables "a few hours at least and I will still need to come up with a triggering algorithm". Batman looked at the clock on the computer "You have until 6am before I have to leave for Metropolis for the exchange, Artemis help him anyway you can. Superman patrol the perimeter of Metropolis…but DO NOT GO IN…ensure no one from the League mistakenly goes in either. Oliver, prepare your ransom…and wait until they contact you again. Have Dinah brief the League and the Team, impressing that they must no interfere, at least not yet".

Superman held up his hands and braced himself to be hit, Batman was not going to like this "Bruce you can't give him the device, it's too dangerous. What if Robin's virus doesn't work, then you are putting the entire League, not to mention world at risk. Even if you get Dick back after turning it over there are still hours left where they have Roy and that Robot rampaging in MY city. I care about the boys too but Red Arrow and Robin knew the risks, they wouldn't want you doing this either".

Wally felt the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, Oliver looking at Superman in disbelief "Red Arrow and Robin weren't taken and so help me Clark if you set one foot in that city I have a Kryptonite arrow head with your name on it…" the archer said feeling Dinah place a comforting hand on his arm to stop him. Superman was a little taken back by the threat, but knew he was upset. Batman looked calm "If I don't Lex will find some way to get that thing operational, maybe not tomorrow but someday he will. This way we have some control and are able to weaken it…give us a fighting chance. It will take him time to get it online and I will stall as long as I can" taking a step forward he looked Superman in the eye "Finally I have complete faith in my son's abilities, if he says the virus will slow it down, it will slow it down."

Roy waited a few minutes after their captors left before feeling it was safe to speak. "You okay" he asked inspecting the younger for any sign of injury, angry at the red mark on his face. His young friend seemed to be in a bit of shock as he processed the paper he had seen minutes before, Bruce really wanted to adopt him. It was something he had wanted himself for a while now and was too afraid to ask, fearing Bruce would pull away and he would lose what he already had.

"I'm fine, you?" Dick asked shaking away those thoughts, now was not the time.

"Nothing worse than I've had before" Roy responded as he began pacing the cell, looking for a way out. Dick began to search as well, looking for any sign of cameras. He knew there were no bugs; otherwise Ra's wouldn't have been so open about his plans. Ra's words causing him to panic slightly, he was going to use the pits on Bruce, again not the time to dwell on such thoughts. So far he'd spotted a few in the corridor outside the cell but nothing inside, he looked at the angle and smiled, it only caught the corridor.

Behind him Roy let out a frustrated yell and put his fist through the nearest wall, "Roy stop" he said the older boy either not hearing or ignoring him as he added another hole yelling at himself "Stupid Harper, going into an ally after a known assassin!". Afraid he was going to hurt himself and knowing time was off the essence he changed the tone of his voice "Roy stop! You need to get traught! Now!" That got the archer to stop and turn to look at him stunned, he knew that voice. "Couldn't be…Robin?"

Dick took a deep breath, "Yes, I am Robin…look, I know exactly how you feel right now, angry, frustrated, helpless, but breaking your hand isn't going to help matters. We have to do something before Luthor and Ra's get that prototype and the robot online" stopping as his eyes caught site of a cable in one of the holes Roy had created. Running over he pulled it out, feeling a glimmer of hope. "Do you have anything on you I can use to splice these?"

"Yeah" he said sitting down trying to figure out how he had never put the two together, he had known both Dick and Robin for years…and opening a secret compartment in the heel of his shoe, pulling out a lock pick "Will this work? It has a sharp side for filing"

"Perfect, keep an eye out for any unwanted guests" Dick said snatching the small tool, using it to open the casing of the wires, setting to work separating the strands. Taking off his watch he inserted the ends into what seemed to be holes on the side, "Please be communication, please be communication…" he cursed as the results came up "Operations", pressing a button on the side causing a keyboard to be projected from the tiny device.

"You always did have the coolest toys" Roy said.

"We figured if I was ever caught with this I could say I stole it from the tech department not knowing what it really did" He responded typing away, Roy looking him over, picturing a mask over his eyes "You're really Robin aren't you?"

"Afraid so, so do be surprised of Batman decides he needs to kill you after all this for knowing my identity…though he let Wally live…"

"Kid Flash knows! How does Kid Flash, the biggest blabber mouth around knows and not me?"

Dick didn't stop his work "I needed someone to talk too, someone my age. Believe me it took a lot of convincing and Batman still questions agreeing to it…yes I'm in! So this controls the basic environmental systems of the building. We might not be able to escape but we can sure have some fun".

Roy smiled a genuine smile, remembering how much he liked hanging out with the kid "I think Lexi looked a little cold earlier, better turn up the heat in his office, somewhere just North of Death Valley's average high will do nicely".

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Lex Luthor massaged his temples as he rode the elevator down to the holding level. He could hear the fire alarm continue its incessant blaring, as it had been doing all night according to his staff. The first time it went off it had taken hours the night before for the fire department to clear the building and allow everyone back in, the holding level omitted from stairwells and building blueprints so rescue workers wouldn't search it. However mere minute after getting it off it sprang back to life, the fire department saying it was now his problem to shut off. The tech department was frantic to find what was going on, now saying it was a glitch in the computer system. On top of the alarm the environmental system was "out of whack" as the head of maintenance had said and every floor was either blisteringly hot or freezing cold. He had finally been forced to send all non-essential personal home.

As the doors opened the alarm mercifully shut off again and he hoped that his time it would last. This floor was one that was freezing; the air conditioner on so high he could see his breath and ice forming on the vents. He approached the cell and found his pawns curled up in the beds, blankets wrapped tightly around them and pillows over their heads "Sleep well?"

They both looked at him with a mix of annoyance and anger "You know if we die in a fire or freeze to death you don't get what you want" Grayson said abrasively pulling the blankets tighter around himself "and for the record I've been held in some pretty crummy places and this is rapidly approaching the top of my list". What he failed to mention was he was the one who had caused the havoc and if he'd had a few more hours in the system could have made all the toilets flush every time someone flipped a light switch.

"Then you will be happy to know that your father will be here shortly" Luthor said checking his watch, Sportsmaster would be here momentarily to help move them. "And you Mr. Harper, your guardian has done an admirable job keeping Superman out, a crane collapsed down at the docks last night hitting a passenger ferry, and the Boy Scout was a no show. The press is having a field day with it".

Roy leap forward running to the glass and pounding on it "You…" was all he could manage to get out.

A deep chuckle announced Sportsmasters arrival "Arrow boy has temper doesn't he".

"How's Cheshire?" he shot back causing the mercenary clenching his fists. The blow to her head had caused a severe concussion; she was out for the next two weeks at least.

"As much as I would love to sit here all day and let you exchange insults, I have a schedule to keep so Sportsmaster if you will" Luthor said gesturing to Dick. Roy's eyes narrowed and he moved in front of the younger boy, Robin or not he wasn't going with the madmen.

"I was hoping you would do this the hard way" Sportsmaster said cracking his knuckles, wanting to get a chance to pay back the hit on his daughter. Luthor held up his hand, "There will be no need for that" he said punching a code on the panel. Hissing inside the cell immediately followed. "Not again" Dick muttered bitterly as the gas invaded his lungs. They gas only took seconds to work and they both collapsed to the floor.

Sportsmaster easily gathered Dick up, taking a bit of pleasure in kicking Roy out of the way before a second guard picked up the teen. "Take them both to the lab; you know what to do from there". He smiled under his mask; Ra's plan was right on track.

"Mr. Wayne a moment!" a voice called as Bruce Wayne approached the doors of Lex Corp. He had just arrived from the airport and was in a hurry to get to Luthor's office for the exchange. However, ignoring her would cause only more problems in this already delicate situation. So he placed the playboy grin on his face he turned to greet Lois Lane with Jimmy Olson trailing behind already snapping pictures. He now recognized Clark's meddling, he was making sure Bruce had been seen and documented going into Lex Corp…in case he didn't come out.

"I always have a moment for the most beautiful reporter in Metropolis" he said kissing her hand glancing upwards. She gave a slight nod, getting the message that with Lex there were cameras everywhere.

She pulled out her recorder indicating the time and date before she started, Bruce had to hand it to Clark she was good when given a job. "Tell me Mr. Wayne, this visit wasn't on your calendar, are you in Metropolis for another lucrative Lex Corp/Wayne Enterprises collaboration". So good.

"In fact Lois, and now this is just between you and me" he added as playfully as he could, "I'm about to ink a very lucrative deal that will benefit us both…though I am sure I am getting the better end of the deal here" he said stepping away "I'm sorry but I must go now, can't keep Lex waiting you know".

"Of course," she responded turning off the recorder "But would you indulge me in a photo of the two of us, I have a collection of celebrity photos". He nodded and she got up next to him holding her copy of today's paper with the date in plain view as Jimmy took a few more shots.

"Thank you" she said pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear "now go get your boy back". He could only grunt a response before moving into the lobby, the duo from the Daily Planet disappearing as quickly as they arrived.

Bruce gripped the metal briefcase tightly in his hand as he entered the lobby. It had taken Kid Flash right up to the deadline to get the virus on board and the triggering devices assembled. As a precaution multiple triggers had been made one with him and one with Superman. The young hero was barely able to stand up when he finished, refusing any sort of break or food until it was done. As Bruce was packing up Alfred and Artemis were leading him up to the manor for some well-deserved rest.

It had also been a long tense night with Superman, who couldn't stand patrolling the outskirts of the city without being able to help, Red Tornado taking his place as he was the least likely to let his emotions get the better of him. It had been a good thing too as hours later they had heard of the accident down at the docks. His friend was no doubt going to be eaten alive in the press today judging by the number of calls Clark had received from the Daily Planet and a very irate Lois Lane. She had been doing her very best Black Canary impression for 10 minutes before the poor man could get a word in. Only after hearing the situation did she calm down and agreed to try to do some damage control before the story went to press. The only consolation that seemed to sooth Clark was the fact he could pummel Luthor into next Tuesday once the boys were safe.

Crossing the lobby he was struck by how empty it was for the start of the work day…and cold very cold. Not needing directions, he proceeded to the private elevator that led to Luthor's office just off the main bay of elevators. As the doors closed he saw a familiar slender figure with long dark hair peering at him from behind a column…Talia. She merely nodded to him before disappearing into the shadows…her message sent. He was growing tired of being manipulated, even more so of Dick being used as the means of manipulation. He took the last few moments alone to compose himself and prepare for whatever he might find on the other side of the doors.

The first thing that struck him was the heat, the office was like a sauna compared to the freezer that was the lobby. Luthor sat behind the oversized desk, casually leaning back in his chair, trying to look serious as the sweat poured down his face. "Bruce, right on time, I was afraid Miss Lane's little photo op would deter you longer". Despite the situation Bruce allowed himself a small sense of pleasure, this had Dick and Roy written all over it.

"Where is Dick?" Bruce demanded instantly seeing no sign on him or Ra's anywhere in the office, moving forward wanting nothing more than to drive his fist into the bald man's head.

"In due time" Luthor said getting up "First we must make sure the device works and is not a fake…if you will follow me to the lab".

Bruce took another deep breath and followed him into a concealed passage behind one of the bookcases in the office, they would not be going to the lab Bruce had visited during their 'ventures' and confirming his suspicions that Luthor operated a special lab for his more nefarious purposes. "Is he okay?" Bruce asked quietly, putting on his best concerned parent act…though not much of it was an act. Luthor reveled in the weakness "I assure you the boy is fine and will remain so as long as the prototype is authentic".

They had expected this, Wally burying the virus deep and disguised as a maintenance program. No scan would find it as it wouldn't be live until it was triggered by himself or Superman. The ride was long and clearly taking them deep underground.

As the doors opened the large lab greeted them, Bruce gasping at what he saw. The room was cavernous, rivaling the Bat cave in size, scope, and technology. There were rows and rows of the robots Dick had shown them the day before, and just as his ward had said enough for a small army. In the center of the room, was an oversized version of the army, its front open exposing what appeared to be the command center and something else that made him do a double take. Roy Harper appeared to be strapped to a chair inside the command center, wrists and feet bound behind him, on top of a gag. He appeared to be unconscious as he head was tilted to the side and he wasn't fighting like a caged animal. However upon closer look Bruce could see one of his hands working at the bindings on his wrists.

Lex followed his eyes to Roy, and smiled "See your son wasn't alone in all of this, I brought one of his little friends. But pay no attention Oliver will be here to collect him after he has served his own special purpose". Bruce cursed inwardly, Roy being on the thing changed things completely, they would be unable to disable it until he was safely away.

Seeing his attention still focused on the second hostage Luthor motioned Sportsmaster forward, dragging Dick with him. The boy seemed groggy but became a live wire the second he saw his guardian struggling to get away, fighting harder than he had the entire time he was in captivity. This took Sportsmaster by surprise as he struggled to hold on "Bruce nu! Sa o capcană, de Ra este aici și după ce, acest lucru a tot fost pentru a te! Vă rugăm să ieși acum, el știe despre adoptarea, el este gong să folosească gropile de pe tine..." _Bruce no! Its a trap, Ra's is here and after you, this has all been to get you! Please get out now, he know's about the adoption, he's gong to use the pits on you. _Sportsmaster finally managed to get a hand over the boys mouth and a blade at his throat. Dick panting with effort and tears of frustration streaming down his face.

This actually took Bruce by surprise, both Dick's use of his native language and what he had revealed, _How had Ra's found out about the adoption...how had Dick for that matter, the only people who knew were Alfred and Lucious who had drawn up the papers_. The tears streaming down his future son's face also giving him pause, in all the times they had been forced to go through this he had never cried before.

"What was that? What did he say?" Luthor demanded snapping Bruce from his thoughts and Sportsmaster pulling the knife closer to his throat. Bruce held up his hands up "Romanian" he said quickly hoping to diffuse the situation thankful neither man spoke the language "he grew up speaking it in the circus, he reverts to using it when he is under extreme stress, he just wants to come home and make sure Roy is safe as well"

Luthor looked skeptical and Bruce knew it was time to deflect "Lex he's been kidnapped twice in the span of 72 hours and is just a kid...I believe this is yours now" opening the briefcase for the first time showing the prototype.

Like a kid with candy Luthor's attention was diverted, snatching the briefcase away, moving to a panel and insserting the prototype, the hum of hundreds of robots coming online filling the room. "Have a seat Bruce, this will take awhile". Bruce didn't want to take a seat, he wanted to go take Dick away from Sportsmasters clutches, free Roy, and blow this mechanical army to bits...all before allowing himself a little Bat therapy on the pair. But Luthor held all the cards and he had no choice but to sit and wait.

8************************************************* ***********************************

Ra's Al Ghul knew his time to act was finally at hand, no more messing around with threats and silly toys. Luthor had been installing the prototype for nearly an hour and from what he could see was in the final phases of activation, "Ubu, please see too our transportaion and ensure my daughter is ready". The Demon Head took a moment to study the Detective and his son, the boy's desperate attempt at a warning obviously succeeding, Bruce has been searching the room for him since. Though upset he had lost some of the element of suprise he was thrilled with the resourcefullness of the boy also making a mental note to learn Romanian. Ubu bowed and disappeared, Ra's himself sticking to the shadows. He needed a distraction to get the Detective and the boy out of there before Luthor foolishly let the boy go or killed the two. Scowling he reguarded his parter, Luthor needed a lesson in giving in to trival emotions such as pride and the young archer currently bound not far from him would be great means to do so.

He easily lept into the command center for the robot, Luthor so engrossed in his work he failed to notice. However, Batman and Robin did, Bruce eyeing him dangerously while the boy began to struggle again, trying to shout a warning to his friend. Ra's shook his head at the pair, placing his finger to his lips, approaching Roy with a dagger in hand. Bruce held his hand up signaling for Dick to stop, the boy immediately obeying, though he didn't look happy about it. Red Arrow didn't move, feining unconciousness, tense and aware of his presence.

"Your efforts to escape have been admirable young Arrow, but at this rate by the time you'll be free Metropolis will be in ruins" Ra's purred slashing his hands and feet free. Roy stayed still waiting for the dagger to slash his throat or plunge into his chest, instead feeling the familiar touch of his bow in his hands. Finally opening his eyes he turned to face the Demon Head but he was already gone, a quiver full of arrows and a domino mask in his wake.

Confused he took the weapons and leaped to the nearst catwalk, Ra's clearly wanted him to do some damage judging by the number of explosive arrows, but did he really want to do anything that the madman wanted? He looked to Bruce for instruction, he was Batman after all. The man appeared to be torn himself, Luthor making the decision for him as he gave a cry of delight, the great robot coming to life. Without hesiation Roy let loose a barrage of arrows aimed at the control panel, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. But it was too late, the sequence had begun and the robots were beginning to take flight through hatches now open in the roof.

Luthor dived to the ground and covered his head "How did you get free?" he screamed guesturing to Dick "Stop right now or the the kids blood will paint the walls of this place..." stopping when there was nothing there. Sportsmaster and Grayson were gone. Roy fired one of his line arrows followed by 2 more explosive arrows, driving Luthor back and allowing him to his bow to glide down the line. Seeing him coming Luthor moved back, disappearing into the smoke, he may have lost his hostages but with his dream complete he had an entire city full of them.

Bruce pulled himself up, after being knocked over by the force of the explosions "Dick!" he shouted, coughing from the smoke. He wasn't fazed as Red Arrow dropped down next to him "I'm sorry, Ra's must have had this planned all along, he wanted me to cause a distraction...waited just long enough for it to be too late to stop" Roy hissed reading another round.

Bruce was searching the room for any sign of where Sportsmaster had gone, if Ra's wanted him he would give him a sign or clue to follow, and he did Talia appearing at his side from the shadows, holding her hand out to him "Beloved, if you would come with me I can see that you reunite with your son

Roy felt his jaw drop, Beloved? "We have all been pawns in his game" Bruce said turning to the archer while pulling the destroyed trigger out of his pocket, the small device crushed when he'd been thrown to the ground. Cursing he pulled the communication device from his ear and handed it to Roy "Get clear of the building and contact the League, assure them your safe and for Superman to trigger the virus. You must all attack with everything you have got" pausing he looked at Talia, her eyes now dark and dangerous "Tell them I have taken _Robin_ to a spa to _rejuvenate_ after all of this and wish to be left alone".

The young hero tried to get out an answer as the last set of instructions, first he had said _Robin_ without knowning Dick had revealed his identity the night before and why on earth would he take the boy to a spa? A code! It had to be! Ollie said Batman had a series of codes to covey message when right in front of the enemy. Without another word he took her hand, even kissing is gently and allowed himself to be lead away. Roy shook the cobwebs free, the weight of what he had just been entrusted with hitting harder than any punch could. He wanted to follow but he could hear the rockets enganging on the larger version and unless he wanted to be barbecued he needed to get out of there, now. Firing a grapple arrow to the rim of the opening he pulled himself up and out, the large robot right on his heels.

Knowing he had seconds to act before Luthor finished him off with his giant new toy he brought the communicator to life "Red Arrow to anyone!"

To Be Continued….

Sorry for the shorter chapter, next one should be longer. I would love to hear what everyone thinks and as always thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry ran into a bit of writers block but am back on track! As always love comments and feedback!

They had assembled on a hill just ouside of Metroplis, well outside the city limits but with the ability to see if anything major was happening in the city. Wally paced munching on a granola bar, keeping his energy up for the fight to come. Artemis biting back her comment to stop pacing since it was driving her nuts. He and Artemis had already won one battle that day by being allowed to be even there. Batman had only wanted League members who knew his identity until he was able to get Dick to safety, eliminating most of the available heros. Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Flash were some of the select few, Wonder Woman called away to an emergency off world. It was Uncle Barry arriving from his own off world mission just in time to turn the tide in thier favor, pointing out they were the only parteners that knew this and they needed every bit of help they could get.

His mentor was pacing with him, having as much inpatience with waiting as he did. "He went in ages ago" Flash said looking into the distance "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Lois intercepted him on the way in right before 9, she and Jimmy have been across the street all morning and haven't seen them come out. Lex may insist on testing the device but knowing him he just wants to watch Bruce and Oliver suffer a bit longer" Superman said and pointed to the distance "There" . Tiny specs were just beggining to fly above the city, spreading out. It took only seconds for smoke to start billlowing up from the streets. Green Arrow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder watching the beginning of the attack sadly "I'm sorry my friend...but please give them time to get out...I will make sure your sacrifice is not in vain". He was anxious to hear from Sportsmaster thinking he would have heard from him by now "Artemis, how long does he ususally..."

"Red Arrow to Anyone!"

"Roy?! Where are you! How did you escape?" Green Arrow shouted the reliefe evident in his voice, praying this meant he was free, his partner not giving him time to ask questions "Not now Ollie! Bats said to trigger the device and get in here!" and explosion coming over the speaker "Ra's pulled a double cross...freed me but took Bats and Robin..." he cursed at another explosion "I'll explain everything later, Bats sent a message too...just get in here this thing is insane not mention all the little ones wreaking havoc".

Superman handed the trigger to Wally "I can't get near it until you get the Kryptonite out, Flash I'll leave that to you, Kid Flash you take the trigger, Luthor will pay less attention to a 'sidekick'". He knew how much the kids hated being referred to like that but right now it was the best thing they had going for them. Everyone else work on containing it, remember he is targeting your powers specifically. I will work on the smaller ones until the virus takes affect and the Krptonite is away.".

"Wait, what about Batman and Robin?" Wally asked feeling his best friend was in no better hands with Ra's Al Gul than Lex Luthor, in fact even worse considering Ra's unhealthy obsession with getting Batman to join him. "We can't just leave them to Ra's".

The others had already began to move out, Flash looking his newphew in the eye "I know he is your friend but right now we have a city to save, Batman and Robin can take care of themselves now that they can be Batman and Robin" indicating the device in his nephews hands. "Now what do you saw we go kick some robot butt".

8************************************************* *********************************

Dick sat in the seat of the luxury jet at what seemed to be a small airfield just outside of the city well away from all the destruction Luthor was currently causing. They were waiting for Talia to arrive with Bruce so they could depart for who know's where, most likely one of the many pits Ra's had scattered around the world. Sportsmaster had disappeared after bringing him to the plane, Ra's ordering him back to the city to ensure the League stayed busy with Luthor's little army. A handcuff secured his wrist to a bolt on the side of the seat leading him to believe he wasn't the first person to be transported in this manner. He tugged on them to test their strength and just needed a minute where he wasn't being watched to use the pick Roy had given him the day before.

"Again I must commend you on admirable efforts, you will make a fine heir to my legacy" Ras said sitting across from him, earning a scowl from the normally bright blue eyes "Not only did you manage to hack into Luthors computer system from a secure cell but I had no idea you were fluent in Romanian...Latin, French, Spanish, Japanese, and almost Arabic, but not Romanian".

Dick was unhappy he had given away such a tactical advantage and personal connection they shared, but had to warn his mentor "So happy you were whelmed...and stop calling me that, I am not now nor will I ever be your heir. Neither will Bruce for that matter" he said scathingly.

Ra's merely laughed "We shall see about that my boy, if the Detective has proven anything over the last few days its that he will do anything for you, look a what he's allowed to happen to Metropolis to get you back". Dick lowered his head in shame, feeling enourmous guilt "Like I said before you can't use me forever, eventually he will get the upper hand and find a way to defeat you". Outside he heard a car door closing, his heart skipping a beat, Bruce was here. Ra's peered out the window a smile gracing his face. Now, he had to act now, he was not going to be used as a pawn to hurt his family anymore.

Moving swifly he inserted the pick into the lock on the cuffs and with a few flicks of his wrist the lock released with a impossilby loud click. It was the click that caused Ra's to turn. "And I continue to underestimate you, but I don't have time for childish escape attempts" he said reaching for him. Dick was ready, bracing himself against the seat and kicking out with his legs as hard as he could "No, you are not using me anymore!", catching Ra's full force in the stomach and sending him to the floor gasping. Flipping over the back of the seat he bolted for the door as Ra's managed to pull himself together to call for his faithful servant "Ubu, secure the boy". The door to the cockpit crashed open, Ubu's massive frame squeezing through with a growl. Grabbing his large arm he used Ubu's weight against him, diving between his legs and pulling the behemoth over right onto his head, knocking him out cold. Using a final flip to clear the door and land gracefully on the tar mat.

Looking up he saw Bruce approaching the plan eyes studying the damage Luthor was doing, Tailia not far behind. Wasting no time he took off into a full run, feeling that he was finally just steps away from safety. Bruce was moving towards him too, eyes wide "Robin down!" he shouted using his Bat voice, the boys instincts kicking in hearing his mentors voice and he dropped flat to the ground as a dagger sailed though the air where he had been moments ago. Ra's was behind the dagger, eyes ablaze with rage. Dick scrambled to get up again, Bruce moving towards him hand reach out, thier fingers tips just brushing when a hand clamped around his ankle and pulled him back with a cry.

Ra's was seething and had actually dived for the boy, grasping his ankle as he pulled him away from his mentor "No, let me go" he yelled trying to squirm out of his iron grip. Ra's was ready for him now and easily pulled him to his feet, sword now drawn and poisted at his throat. Bruce had had enough and pulled the dagger from the ground and grabbed an unusupecting Talia and putting the blade to her throat "Beloved? What are you doing?" she cried, he had never so much as raised a hand to her.

"No more Ra's, no more using him as your leverage this ends NOW my son for your daugther or I WILL kill her..."

8************************************************* ***********************************

Flash ran to the heart of the city where Luthor was concentrating his attacks. Matching him step for step was Wally, Artemis in his arms clutching the trigger to her chest. "Kid, how much longer?" Flash asked. Wally glanced down to see if the range indicator was on "Soon" was all he said trying to push his legs a little bit harder. Now that Bruce and Dick were out of the picture the rest of the League had been called in to help evacuate the city and handle the thousands of smaller robots that were swarming everywhere.

They turned the corner and found themselves right below the great machine, which currently had its arms out and shotting massive amounts of flames at the Martian Manhunter, who had avoided the first few passes only to have the heat catch up with him and he went crashing to the ground. "Its now or never" Flash said taking off into the fray, his job to get the Krptonite, for even without its specialized weapons this thing was going to be a force to be reconed with.. Wally pushed the button watching with great satisfaction as the flames began to die down and stop. The robot looked at its arms and Kid could see Luthor inside doing the same thing, before it smashed them into the nearest building, voicing its operators anger.

"Yes" Kid Flash yelled jumping into the air, finding himself tackled to the ground hard, dazed he looked up to see vines impedded in the wall where he had just been moments before.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Red Arrow demanded as Artemis fired an incendiary arrow in the direction the vines had come from. Despite the situation the yellow clad her clapped his friend on the back "Good to see you too..." forced to dive away from more vines.

"Ah, the little sidekicks are happy to see each other" Poison Ivy taunted as she approached riding on a series of vines. The trio stood up tensing for the fight "Partners not sidekicks and I hate to break it to you Sweetheart but you are in the wrong city" Roy said drawing another arrow, Aretmis following his lead.

Ivy raised her hands above her head manipulating more of the vines "Am I?" she said innocently looking around "I guess I am...Count how about you, you in the wrong city?" They turned but it was too late, intense dizzyness hit them both and the fell the the ground clutching their heads "Vertigo" Artemis gasped. Ivy wrapped her vines around them, squeezing until they cried out "Oh, how I have waited for this day, now tell me where is the Boy Wonder and your other friends, I would love to see them again too..."

The cries were drowed out by a high pitched scream and Black Canary dropping right in front of them, eyes ablaze "Back off" she hissed. Ivy fell back unmoving though Vertigo stumbled but recovered "Good, the peasants are coming out to..." she didn't give him time to finish before screaming at him again, hitting him full force and blasting him back into the nearest building.

"Whoa" Green Arrow said dropping to the ground next to the kids and cutting them free "note to self don't mess with the cubs" he whispered. Once they were free he enveoloped Roy in a bone crushing hug that was almost as bad as Ivy's vines. Kid Flash stood back smiling as the red head ackwardly returned it. Deep down it felt good to know that he was still loved and wanted. "Ollie I"m okay, really". The archer couldn't answer trying to choke bag tears only pulling away to look him over properly, once satisfied getting down to business "Its good to have you back...now what exactly did Batman say to you before he left"

Red Arrow felt like the giant Robot lumbering down the street was the more presssing issue at the moment, Flash sailing over their heads into a building excentuating the point. Kid Flash took off to check on his mentor "he said he was taking Robin to the spa to rejuvenate after all this and to leave them alone...Dick revealed his identity to me just last night, there is no way Bruce could have known...and seriously is there some sort of book I don't know about that has all of Bat's codes in it?"

"Close" Green Arrow admitted having been tempted himself to write them down. "Only a few of us know of the codes and even fewer what they mean...but the rejuvenate and Spa meant the Lazaraus Pits...taking Robin meant Robin was being held hostage or taken against his will...and leave them alone was get there as soon as we can".

Flash arrived looking slightly dazed but catching the last part of the conversation "Yeah, yeah Ra's has taken Robin to the Lazarus Pits and they need help ASAP...which we can't do until we get this mess under control, if anything we need their help" guesturing to the two downed villians "The rest of the Injustice League is here too, even with all hands on deck we are spread very thin right now. "

Black Canary was listening to the communication device in her ear, trying to sort out all the chatter as the League tried to coordinate "We need to get that Kryptonite and Luthor to give us the shut down codes, there are just too many of them. Martion Manhunter is down...as is Captain Marvel and Hawkgirl. Also reporting sitings of Sportsmaster, Joker, Atom, and Woton...and its only a matter of time before he moves on to other cities".

Flash cursed, their cities undefended with the League concentrating thier efforts here. Green Arrow clapped his parter on the shoulder one last time assuring himself he was okay "Then we had better get going, Flash we will cover you...Wally can you get Artemis to the top of that building over there, Roy and I will fire from below" he said taking off down the street towards the fight. The speedsters immediately after. Roy was about to go when a gentle touch stopped him, Dinah gave him a gentle hug "I am so happy you are okay" she said softly "you have no idea how worried he was".

Roy coudln't help but roll his eyes "I"m sure..."

She shook her head "No Roy, he was a mess , he threatened to kill Superman for even suggesting breaking the terms of Sportsmasters demands...please when all this is over, give him another chance". Roy softened at her words, he wanted a relationship with the man who had taken him in all those years ago "I will...but first we need to make it through today".

8************************************************* ***************************

Dick wasn't sure he had heard correctly, he had never seen Bruce threaten another person like this before, let alone threaten to kill. He tried again to push Ra's arm with the sword away but he was just too strong. If he coudln't get away he might as well be the worst hostage ever "I would listen to him Ra's he looks pretty mad, even I know better than to argue with that look" he quipped as he continued to struggle, earning a few nicks on his neck from the blade of the sword.

"Batman doesn't kill" Ra's said confidently but forced to pull the sword farther back or the struggling boy would slice his neck open. "We both know you won't hurt an innocent Detective, now let her go and get on the plane, we are getting frightfully behind schedule".

Bruce responded by twisting he arm behind her until it was to the point of breaking, earning a cry of pain "We both know she is far from innocent and you are a coward, using a child in your personal quest...I had expected something like this from Luthor one day, but you?"

"Don't you see, I am doing this for you and your son Detective, you squander your considerable talents protecting a city and a world that doesn't appreciate you, a world that continually decends down a dark path. With my help you will reach your full potential and together we will bring the world into the Light" Ra's paused to look at Dick thoughfully as he continued his struggles "As for bringing the boy into this, YOU brought him into this long ago when he became your parter and even more so when you decided to make him your son, though I am pleased I look forward to assisting with his training. "

Eyes flashed "You will do no such thing" Bruce hissed applying pressure with the dagger "I will not ask again, let him go!"

Ra's seemed to ponder his options for a few moments, looking at his daughter sadly "I never wanted a daughter you know, though she is very skilled in many ways she can never be the male heir I wanted, no needed...so if you must, kill her, I am proud to sacrifice her to the Light". That finally got the Dick to stop and Ra's took the opporunity to start pulling him back towards the plane "When you are done you may either join me or stay here...either way little Robin is coming with me" he paused to reguard the shocked Bruce and oblivous to his daughters tears "and if you don't come I will do to him what I have planned for you".

"You really are a monster" Dick yelled starting his struggles with more effort "she's your daughter, your family! And what part of he will never join you did you not get, you have lost your plan has failed...if you kill me Bruce won't join you, if you kill me you can't have me, if you take me he will hunt you mercilessly as will the league, and I will never join you either I told you I would fight you every step of the way and will... "

Ra's had finally had enough of trying to hold onto the struggling teen and in truth was getting tired. Using the hilt of the sword he brought it to the back of the boys head, not knocking him out but dazing him. He fell slightly limp in his arms, though he was right this was not at all what he had planned "If I can not have your father I WILL have you...say goodbye Detective".

Talia looked at her father, tears now gone, eyes cold "Iubit, lasă-mă să merg și voi lua pe fiul tău înapoi la tine. Sa este dată când tatăl meu învăța adevăratul sens al familiei" _Beloved, let me go and I will get your son back to you. Its is time my father learn and see the true meaning of family._

Ra's look alarmed and confused, he did not know his daughter had learned this language...she must have known the boy spoke it and picked it up as a means of wooing the Detective. "What did she say?" he demanded of his captive. Dick just shook his head still seeing stars "Go to Hell" he responded his voice slurred.

"Cum știu că pot avea încredere în tine?"_How do I know I can trust you?_ Bruce asked quietly also shocked she knew the language, not liking how close Ra's was getting to the plane.

"Tu nu, dar vreau fiul înapoi și acum eu sunt singura opțiune. Crede-mă sau băiatul vor fi luate la gropi, care este planul său de a vă pune și acum el in gropi. În viață, acesta va corupe, el te va recalifice și de a folosi tu împotriva tot ce ai mai drag ... în cele din urmă chiar și mica ta Robin. Te iubesc Bruce și doresc să facă parte din familia ta, dacă acest lucru este ceea ce este nevoie pentru a începe să câștige dragostea și încrederea dvs., atunci este ceea ce eu sunt dispus să fac. Tatăl meu a făcut-o clar nu sunt nimic în ochii lui" _You don't but you want your son back and right now I am your only option. Trust me or the boy will be taken to the pits. Alive, it will corrupt, he will retrain you and use you against all you hold dear...eventually even your little Robin. I love you Bruce and want to be part of your family, if this is what it takes to begin to earn your love and trust then it is what I am willing to do it. My father has made it clear I am nothing in his eyes._

"No, Bruce!" Dick shouted as Ra's was pulling him onto the plane again, Ubu now awake and binding his wrists, desperation in his eyes "Te rog, nu-l lăsa să mă ia din nou, esti singura familie vreau ..." _Please don't let him take me again, you are the only family I want..._

Needing no more motivation he released his hold on Talia and began running for the plane. Her move was swift and deadly, snatching the dagger from her Beloved hands and throwing towards the plane, a horrible scream echoing across the tar mat as it hit its target. Bruce stopped shocked at the site before him, blood covering his son's small form, bright blue eyes wide with shock.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last little plot twist there. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Keep em coming.

Dick looked at the blade mere inches from his face in shock as blood seeped from the wound, running down onto his shirt. He felt Ra's grip start to let up as he took a rattling breath and looked at the blade imbedded deed in his chest. The sword that had been poised at his throat clattered to the ground and Ra's staggered back clutching the blade "Daughter" before falling back into Ubu's waiting arms. "Master!" he cried looking at Talia "Mistress, what have you done to the Master?"

"Dick" Bruce called the first to recover from the shock, running to the steps of the plane and finally pulling him away from his captors, horrified to see Ra's weakly reach for him despite his grave injury. Once a few feet away he pulled the bindings from his wrists and enveloped him in his arms. Dick gratefully returned the hug, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have been able to get away...to stop him...I was almost to the panic room...".

Bruce just shushed him still wary of Talia and her intentions "From the state my office you put up a good fight even without being able to be Robin And since it was Ra's that wanted you all along he was going to get you as Dick Grayson or Robin. As for escaping I'm sure you did everything you could and I for one appreciate the changes you made to the Lex Corp environmental system"

That finally earned a smile "If I'd had more time you should have seen what we were going to do to the plumbing system...still might when we get home..."

Talia had let them have their moment and approached carefully, it didn't matter she'd freed the boy, the Bat was still incredibly dangerous when he was protecting his little bird. As she expected him he pulled Dick behind him and tensed for an attack "Beloved, I must go get my father to the pits..."

Dick couldn't help himself peering from behind his guardian "Are you nuts? He was just willing to sacrifice you and now you're going to turn around and save him! Won't he kill you when he rejuvenates or whatever he does for betraying him?"

She offered a small smile, she did like the boy and his spirit. The affect he'd had on her Beloved was a positive one that made Bruce more the perfect man in her eyes, which is why she'd fought so hard for so long to keep Dick out of her father's war "He is my father, would you not do the same for yours?" she said "As for any punishment I am prepared to account for my actions though know he will be proud of me". Dick shook his head in disbelief but remained silent.

She turned to Bruce taking his hands gently in her own saddened he wouldn't return her simple touch "This will not keep him away for long between the healing waters of the pits and his new powerful allies it's only a matter of time before he returns to his quest for you. You must be vigilant for he has never been rejected so many times by one man and his patience is growing thin. He will return for you, and now that he has seen his potential, I believe Richard as well.". Bruce bristled at her last words placing his hands on Dick's shoulders, the last thing they needed was another target on his back.

"Mistress if he is to survive we must depart" Ubu urged frantically from the plane. She turned to go when Bruce reached out and took her hand, kissing it gently "Thank you, for giving my family back to me" he said sincerely "Remember you can be so much more than he sees in you". She lingered for a moment before boarding "Until next time Beloved", the plane starting to taxi before the cabin door had shut completely.

Bruce didn't wait for them to take off leading Dick to the car that Talia had driven them there in. "What now?" he asked studying the skyline of the city under siege.

"We go help the League and Batman needs to have some words with Lex Luthor" he said firmly pressing the gas and the car took off. Unlike Wally Dick was used to Batman's aggressive driving when he was trying to get somewhere and held on tightly the hand rests. Robin wanted a few words with him as well, that is if there was anything left after Batman got his hands on him. "How, we don't have our costumes, weapons, communicators and by the time we get to Gotham and back with them it will be too late".

Bruce keep driving as fast as he could to the heart of the city "I hid an extra set at Clarks when I started doing business in Metropolis a few years ago, just in case".

Dick smiled "Of course you did...wait does Clark know about it?"

8************************************************* *********

Artemis held tight to Wally as he bolted through the streets, avoiding seemingly endless stream of robots. She would never admit it but she was beginning to like being carried around this way. Wally held her gently but protectively and for the first time in years she felt completely safe. "Hang on tight" he said running right at the building Green Arrow had sent them too. She did and buried her face in his neck feeling the direction change as he went straight up the wall.

The building offered great views of the surrounding few blocks or what was left of them. They were right behind Luthor's main robot that was busy trying to break Green Lantern's shield. The former fighter pilot was able to hold on for three attacks, the forth shattering the barrier and sending him crashing to the ground, leaving a crater in its wake. "Thanks for the lift, you'd better go help Flash" she said moving to the edge of the rooftop to look for Green and Red Arrow below.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you up here alone" he said.

"What, you don't think I can take care of myself?" she shot, anger evident in her voice. Wally held his hands up "No..." he stuttered and she continued to advance "Just because I'm a girl, I'm weaker?"

"No" he said desperately "I...I've almost lost 2 friends in the last 2 days...I just don't want to see you get hurt..." he blurted out.

A deep laugh echoed across the rooftops and Sportsmaster appeared over the edge of the fire escape "Daddy" she breathed taking and involuntary step back. "I've been looking all over the city for you Little Girl, my employer is rather displeased with the amount of meddling you have been doing".

Kid Flashed moved in front of her "Stay with the plan" he said whispered rushing at the mercenary, "for your information we are kind of tired of all the meddling your employers are doing". She didn't want to but obeyed running back to her perch seeing her new mentor arrive. Black Canary began to protect the two as they began to shoot everything they had at it.

The robot hardly seemed phased by the various types of arrows coming at it, swatting them away, one of Green Arrow's explosive arrows finally giving him a brief pause as it blew a large hole just above the robot's leg, exposing the Kryptonite filling its core. She selected a new arrow from her quiver, it was one Robin had given her just the week before, the idea coming to him after the incident with the Reds. He had called it an electronic disruptor "No time like the present" she said drawing the string back and sending the arrow into the back of its head.

After she fired Kid Flash came sailing back into the edge of the rooftop, had he been any higher he would have gone over the edge. Pulling himself up he watched as the arrow activated and the entire Robot jarred by a massive bolt of electricity before freezing. "Nice shot, Robin?" he asked.

"Robin" she said the great machine already starting to move again. It was all Flash needed and he came barreling out of an ally and into the hole Green Arrow had created snatching the glowing green rock and disappeared with it. The Robot had now fully regained control but was with attacked with a renewed rage, trying to crush the 3 heroes below.

"You know Kid, I don't think I approve of how you're acting around my daughter there" Sportsmaster said advancing on the pair. Kid Flash didn't say anything only readying himself to take off, though he didn't know how much energy he had left. The long night coupled with a lot of running an lack of food was beginning to take its toll.

"Hey Sporty, I have a bone to pick with you" a new voice called coming up the fire escape as well, casually tossing some sort of explosive behind him.. Wally knew who it was even before the purple clad clown had appeared over the edge "Oh no, not him" the speedster whispered wishing that Robin was here right now. "You promised me Batsy and Bird Boy to play with and so far I haven't seen hide nor hair of them and I'm starting to get bored" Joker said waiving at the robot "There's Lexi too, ah his robot has holes in it such a pity" his gaze falling upon the pair "Ohhhh, what do we have here, the Birdy's little friends I'll bet if I start to play with them he'll show up...though I doubt your as much fun as him to play with".

Sportsmaster suddenly feeling the need to protect his daughter "I don't care if you play with him" gesturing to Kid Flash, "But she is my daughter, and for me to take care of, meaning off limits to YOU". Joker looked disappointed yet dangerous at the same time.

Artemis studied the clown, living in Gotham she had heard horror stories of what the Joker was capable of. The one time she had worked up the nerve to ask Robin about him was after their encounter with the Injustice League and she had seen firsthand just how dangerous he was. Robin had refused to answer specifics just saying he was incredibly dangerous and to never ever take him on. Without a second thought she leapt onto Kid Flash's back, arms around his neck, legs his waist "Run" she shouted. He didn't need any more encouragement and was about to take off when Luthor figured out where they were and smashed the water tower on top of the building. The water rushed over them with the Tower not far behind. Wally threw Artemis off his back and out of the way, getting his hands up just as it came crashing down on top of him. He cried out as the scaffolding pinned his legs, one dangerously close to breaking.

Artemis scrambled back to him trying to push the rubble off of him. Her father was a few feet away also covered in the rubble. He wasn't moving but she didn't care, all that mattered was getting off of the roof with the insane clown. Wally gritted his teeth and held his leg "Get out of here and down to others..."

"I am not leaving you here with him" she said pushing with all she had, the mangled steel refusing to budge. The Joker cackled dancing around the rubble towards the teens. Artemis was on her feet in an instant and shooting one of her flare arrows into the air. It burst high above the building, illuminating the now darkening sky. "Pretty" Joker said pulling out is knife and starting to advance. She readied another arrow aiming directly at his heart "I do love it when they put up a flight..."

8************************************************* 8

Robin affixed his mask, completing his costume and turning to his mentor who was putting on his utility belt. Clark's apartment had remained relatively unscathed from the attacks, though there were a few blown out windows..and a hole in the ceiling where Batman had retrieved their uniforms from. The building and streets around it were completely deserted as everyone had been evacuated hours ago. Seeing he was ready Batman proceeded to the balcony and fired a grappling hook at the roof of the next building. Robin followed shooting his own line. After 3 days of being drugged, tied up, gagged, put in a cell, and flat out held at knife point he relished the feeling of flying free through the air, stretching his arms and landing gracefully on the roof with a triple flip.

Batman smiled to himself before surveying the city and activating the communicator. He had no doubt Robin wanted nothing more than a good session in the gym right now where he could fly to his heart's content for a few hours. Before him the city was indeed burning the robots moving across the city like a killer wave, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. As soon the communicator came to life there was a caphoney of voices, as the various teams tried to contact each other, coordinate their efforts. Hearing the mess Batman shook his head making a note to work up a series of contingency plans and teamwork exercises.

"There are just too many of them to take down one at a time..."

"Miss Martian is down, Woton was ready for her..."

"Black Atom is secure..."

"Fall back now, the building is coming down..."

"There are still civilians down in the Harbor, Aquaman can you and Aqualad..."

"Does anyone have eyes on Kid Flash and Artemis..."

"Luthor is two blocks east of the Daily Planet..."

Flash's voice broke over the noise "Kryptonite is away Superman, Superboy move in now!"

Batman had enough "Silence!" he roared Robin picturing the entire League cringing in unison, turning his attention to one of the smaller robots laying on the roof, 2 very fine burn marks across its chest, "Superman's heat vision" he muttered to himself prying open one of the access ports and hooking up his computer. There were a few moments before someone finally spoke "Batman?" Superman said tentatively "We were told you were...indisposed for this mission"

"This issue was resolved Robin and I are here and ready to fight" he said simply ending the discussion on the matter "Now report".

Superman knew he would get his answers later "Robin's virus worked and the major weapons were disabled, though the little robots are proving even more destructive there are so many and we can't keep up with all of them. If the robots weren't enough of an issue the Injustice League is here too Ivy, Vertigo, Atomic Skull, and now Black Atom have been taken down but Sportsmaster, Woton and the Joker are still out there. 75% of the city has been evacuated and the Army is coming in from the West, but I fear they will fall quickly to these things. At last count we have 10 Leaguers down with many more running on empty. Superboy and I are on our way to join the Arrows, Flash, and Black Canary at Luthor's robot...and we still don't know why he is doing this, no demands just destruction".

Robin looked up with a smile on his face at the mention of Superboy working with his father as it were. "Send the coordinates..." he was cut off as a bright flash illuminated the sky a few blocks away. Green Arrow came over the line "That's was Artemis's distress signal, Luthor just did something to the top of the building, she or Kid Flash may be hurt, I'm on my way up...Dinah Roy look out!…" the com going dead after the sound of metal crashing into the ground.

Robin felt his heart stop hearing his friends were in danger, this was all his fault for getting captured, for forcing Bruce to turn over what Luthor needed to start the attack, for keeping Batman out of the fight for so long. Glancing nervously at Batman he knew the best way to help everyone was to figure out how to stop the attack.

"We've lost contact with Green Arrow's Team" Superman reported his voice grave "Flash, where are you?" Flash come in!" There was no response spurring Robin to work faster, going through the systems he finally found what he needed. "Yes! I can shut them down but I need access to Luthor's control center in the big one, there I can hack the system and send a kill signal to all of them at once. See if Superman and Superboy can open the door for us".

Batman nodded starting to move shooting a line at the next building, Robin disconnecting the cords hot on his heels _Hang on guys, we are coming. _ "Robin and I will check on the flare...Robin has a way of stopping all of them an needs access to the control center. Superman and Superboy check on Green Arrow and see if you can get an opening, the control center is in its upper chest. All other teams try to minimize the damage and contain Sportsmaster and the Injustice League".

8************************************************* ***8

For the first time in her life Artemis wished her father would wake up, though upset with her he had made it clear the Joker was to keep his hands off...something Joker was ignoring at the moment. Sportsmaster had stirred a few times but still hadn't awoken "Please go" Wally begged still trying to get his leg out. "I already told you I am not leaving you, ask again and I swear I'll send this arrow somewhere you really won't like" she shot eyes not leaving the clown "besides the entire city saw that flare, help will be here soon".

He was approaching slowly, toying with them, flipping the knife from hand to hand "But will it be soon enough, I did take the liberty of blowing up the lower half of the fire escape on my way up, and it seems the roof access here has been cut off" he said "how can you possibly protect yourself and Zippy there at the same time".

"Superman is on his way" Kid Flash tried, never feeling so helpless in his entire life. This must have been how Bruce and Oliver felt the last few days he realized.

"I suppose he is but I believe they are in for quite the surprise when they get to Lexi's toy over there...oh, I almost spoiled the surprise…" Joker said with a giggle. Then, without warning, he ran forward, Artemis jumping at his sudden movement but let go of the arrow, aiming right at his heart. To her horror and amazement he easily jumped out of the way. Another arrow away this one he slapped to the ground, closing the distance between them she had only seconds to get her hands up before he was on her, kicking her bow away and pinning her to the ground in one easy move.

"Get off of her, if you hurt her I will kill you" Kid Flash screamed "Superman, Superboy where are you!" Not realizing he voice couldn't be heard over the sounds of the battle.

The Joker merely laughed "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one" stroking her hair earning a shudder "it seems I struck a nerve with lover boy over there" he said with a grin revealing his yellow teeth and rancid breath. He ran the tip of the blade along her arms, not applying a lot of pressure, just enough to draw blood. "Now where to start hmmm?" stopping at her fingers "Be awfully hard to shoot a bow without these". Artemis tried to push him off the fear beginning to overtake her as the blade began to dig in "No" she pleaded turning away looking right at Wally.

Wally let out a howl of rage at the look in her eyes, unable to stand that he couldn't help her "Get away from her, please you can take me instead…I'm Robin's best friend I would make so much more of an impact than her". He was desperate and grasping at straws but willing to do anything to get him away from her.

Ignoring Wally's pleas he moved the knife again pausing at her neck tracing along the arteries only to move again, this time stopping at the edge of her lips "I know, let's start by giving you a nice pretty smile, just like mine..."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So happy to hear you are enjoying it, we are starting to wind down here and a sequel is already rolling around in my head...what would you like to see?

Superman flew through the streets of Metropolis towards the square that had become the epicenter of the battle. Rage flowed through his veins as he saw more and more damage, damage that he could have prevented. He vowed that Luthor was would pay dearly for this...if there was anything left for him after Batman and Green Arrow got their hands on the evil genius. Some of his anger was directed at Bruce and Oliver, it was because of them he had sat back and allowed Luthor to activate the thing in the first place. He cared for the boys, but were 2 lives worth all this? He did acknowldge that Bruce was right in that Luthor would have gotten this all operational eventually, but it wouldn't have been today.

"Up ahead" Superboy said pointing ahead to where Luthor had something or someone cornered in an ally and was pulling apart the surrounding buildings trying to get to them. Superman adjusted his hold slightly as he flew, as he carried his clone by his arms. Once Dick and Bruce were out of the picture the team had been summoned with the rest of the League. They had been fighting side by side for hours with Clark realizing the boy really did need to work with him to hone his unique skills. "Robin needs an opening" Clark said.

"Then he's got it, when we're in range throw me" Conner said looking up. He had been unsure when Superman had showed up at the Mountain the day before suddenly keen on getting to know him, but was happy he'd agreed to go. He was still wondering what had suddenly changed his 'father's' mind, taking note of how frantic he had been yesterday have receiving word that Roy had been taken. He was enjoying his time with his mentor, especially right now as they worked together.

"Ready?" he asked as they approached. "Now!" Conner yelled, Superman throwing him as hard as he could. Seconds after he had let go Batman's warning came through the comm "Look out, it's a trap!"

It was too late; Luthor turned holding his hand up, a compartment in its palm opening to reveal more Kryptonite. Superboy screamed in pain as he crashed right into the rock, unable to stop or protect himself. Finally blessed unconsciousness took over and he began to fall to the ground.

Superman watched horrified, diving to catch his 'son'. As he approached he felt the effects of the Kryptonite instantly, the white hot pain that surged through is body and drained his power. "Superman, no fall back" Batman ordered but Clark ignored him, he had failed this boy for months and was not going to do so anymore. Briefly wondering what Batman would have done to him if he'd told him to fall back when trying to save Robin. He caught the boy mere inches from the ground, protecting him best he could as he crashed into the unforgiving earth. The last thing he heard was a series of explosions and a dark shadow falling over them.

8************************************************* *****************

"There" Batman said as the dropped onto the roof of the building next to where Artemis's flare had come from. He pointed to Superman and Superboy arriving at the square. Superman was flying carrying his clone by the arms before throwing him hard at the chest of the robot. Conner flew with his arm straight out determined to blow a hole straight through the machine. Luthor saw him coming and turned to face him head on, holding out his hand, a compartment opening in its palm revealing more Kryptonite. "Superboy" Robin cried running to the edge and watching his friend crashed right into the toxic rock and begin to fall to the ground. Batman was already on the radio "Superman, no fall back!" Batman ordered watching as Clark ignored him…as he would have done should the roles have been reversed. The pair crashed to the ground, the Man of Steel doing his best to protect Conner in the fall.

"Leave her alone!" the duo heard, turning their attention to the rooftop next to them. Robin felt his blood run cold, the Joker had someone pinned under him and he could hear Wally howling pinned under the remains of what appeared to be the water tower "Leave her alone!"

"He's got Artemis" Robin said already running for the ledge, grappling gun out. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Robin looked at him questioningly "Be careful" Batman said hesitating to let him fly solo after all they had just been through, but seeing no other choice "I need to go help Superman, get out of there as fast as you can and we'll regroup in the lobby of that building over there. Do no engage him longer than you have too". Robin nodded "You be careful too" he said firing the line; he was in no mood to tangle with the Joker of all people right now.

He landed on the roof easily avoiding the rubble with a few flips no one aware of his presence. Seeing the blade poised at the edge of her lips and a cruel smile on his face, Robin had been in that position himself more times that he cared to count. Not wasting another second he threw a birdarang hard, causing the knife to fly from his hands into the shadows.

Joker looked shocked for a moment before an even bigger grin crossed his face "There you are, I knew you would show up to save your little friends, what took so long, lost the keys to the Batmobile?" looking around the rooftop for Batman "And where's good old Daddy Bats? Not like him to let his little birdy fly alone with a bunch of baddies on the loose…he must be helping a certain Kryptonian?" Robin didn't answer dropping into a crouch, letting Joker talk, he knew of the trap meaning he and Luthor must have done some sort of pre planning.

The clown rose slowly not seeming to care as Artemis pulled herself away from him and over to Wally's side. "I do need to hand it to Lexi; he sure knows how to throw a party".

"He sure does, this is so much more impressive than anything you ever cooked up" Robin said, going for his ego hoping to get him off balance…well more off balance than he already was. Wally shot him a look, Robin not needing Meghan's link to hear what he was thinking "_Dude don't hack off the psycho_".

"Look at all this damage" Robin continued realizing he'd struck a nerve by the look on Joker's face "An entire city being evacuated, the entire Justice League here, so much more than you've ever done, not to mention he's taken out like 10 heroes, pretty impressive since you can't seem to manage to handle just one". The Joker looked furious "I have done plenty here, just ask the lady with wings and Captain something or other, that's two right here all without a giant shiny robot".

Robin shrugged slowly reached into his utility belt pulling a small cutting torch and smelling salts "Hardly heavy hitters, he just took out Superman. You just aren't that much of a threat since they sent me to handle you" he said trying to sound bored.

A sickening cackle cut him off as another knife appeared in the Jokers hands "Nice try but I know Batsy, he wouldn't have let you come play with me alone if he didn't have too. And we'll see who's on top when I am the one who takes Batman down once and for all….and what better way to get him here than to string up his little bird for all to see…"

Robin "I am NOT going to be used anymore" he shouted the ferocity of his voice even surprising the Joker. _So this is how Luthor planned on dealing with Batman_. Robin went on the defensive flipping away "You have to catch me first" he taunted throwing down a smoke pellet and the items at Kid Flash and Artemis a few feet away. If Joker thought he was going to use him as bait he had another thing coming, he was Robin right now not Dick Grayson and Robin could protect himself. The clown gave chase with a gleeful cheer "You are soooo much more fun that blondey", failing to notice the two objects Robin had thrown.

Artemis caught them and began cutting the metal pinning Kid Flash's legs. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, wanting nothing more than to hold her and beat the Joker to a pulp right now. She only nodded in response, still shaken. "What else did he throw over?" wanting to change the subject for her, trying to ignore the Joker's laughter and he chased Robin around the roof. She had almost forgotten about the other item clutched in her hand "Smelling salts?" she said confused "neither of us needed this".

"But he does" Kid Flash said knowing immediately what Robin had been thinking indicating Sportsmaster.

"We don't need 2 people trying to kill us up here" she said as the first bar gave way. Wally took the torch from her setting to work on another bar "Good or evil he's your dad and once he sees what the Joker did….well I don't think he'll be happy especially after telling him you were off limits".

"He doesn't know he's my…" she started suddenly remembering her encounter with Dick Grayson on the first day of school _we'll laugh about this one day_… "he's known about me all along hasn't' he?" she said moving to her father's side and putting the salts under his nose. "Most likely, he knew who I was even before we met and I'm pretty sure he knows who everyone is" Wally quipped as another bar broke his leg protesting the movement. The mercenary was up with a jolt holding his head. Time to sell it Artemis thought "Daddy?" she said her voice meek and wavering.

Still dazed he turned to his daughter neither of him had called him Daddy in years, eyes widening at the site of her, covered with blood, tears now running down her face for good measure. "Daddy, we have to get out of here, he's going to get us".

Realization hit him as he traced the angry red line on his daughters neck "Joker!" he screamed jumping up, fully awake, finding the clown exchanging blows with Robin a few feet away. A grin crossed the boy's face as he realized his plan had worked. Sportsmaster charged at the clown tackling him hard to the ground landing a good punch to his face with a satisfying crack "I said MY daughter was off limits to you".

"Lighten up, I didn't hurt her that much" he said innocently shoving him off and now the one on the defensive "besides she wasn't calling for you, she was calling for Zippy over there…" pointing to where another cloud of smoke was dissipating "hey where did they go…you idiot you let them escape!"

8************************************************* ************

Roy struggled to carry his mentor's weight as he moved towards the building he's seen Batman go in just moments before. "Let me help you" Dinah urged still applying pressure to the nasty cut on her arm. The blood flowed freely through her fingers and her face was beginning to pale. Roy shook his head adjusting Oliver's weight "I need to do this" he said firmly. Not only had Oliver been through hell and back the last few days but he had just pushed Roy out of the way of one of Luthor's attacks, taking the full brunt of the hit.

Roy cast a glace up at the Robot which was frozen in place as a series of electric shocks ran over its body. Batman had thrown a handful of Batarang's before working on getting Superman and Superboy inside. Inside the lobby the Dark Knight saw him coming and opened the door. Batman also tried to take Oliver away and again Roy rebuffed his offer "I've got him" he said moving him over to where Superboy and Superman lay. Batman turned his attention to Black Canary guiding her to a chair, inspecting her arm before pulling a first aid kit from his utility belt.

"Where's Robin?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"Getting Artemis and Kid" he said gruffly hiding his own worry.

She was shocked he'd let him out of his site after the events of the last few days, though Roy beat her to it "You let him go alone! What is wrong with you? Sportsmaster is out there….the Joker is out there…and I'm pretty sure Lex would just love to get his hands on Batman's partner…"

Those thoughts were all running through Batman's head right now as well and knew Roy was just worried "We had no choice but to split up, Superman needed help and the Joker had Artemis…" Roy let out a strangled growl and threw up his hands with frustration "Tell me how this can get any worse…"

Superman groaned and sat up holding his head looking around "Flash missed some…but I really need to find out where he keeps finding the stuff" he said miserably. Taking in his new surroundings he felt his strength slowly returning. He knelt over Superboy checking the clone over, after direct contact with the toxic rock it would be hours before he would be able to wake up, let alone fight. In the distance his hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching down the hall, "We have company" he said nodding his head in the direction the sounds were coming from.

Roy readied one of his few remaining arrows while Batman a Batarang, all focused on the darkened hallway. "Easy, it's just us…and look who we found" Robin said emerging from the shadows, he and Artemis followed by Flash carrying his partner, Kid Flash looking rather annoyed at the treatment. Batman rushed forward to look over his partner using every ounce of self-control not to wrap him up in his arms. Flash eased Kid Flash to the ground next to Superboy and moved away to allow Black Canary in to look him over.

Wally moved his leg a few times to test it out, he could run but it was going to hurt "Uncle B that was so not necessary I told you it wasn't broken, just really bruised" The Speedster gave him a concerned look but moved back. Wally pulled his leg away from Black Canary "Take care of Artemis first" he said eyes on the archer who had wrapped her arms around herself and fighting to hold back tears, lips trembling slightly. Robin knew what she was going through; he had felt the same way after his first encounter with the Joker. The awful feeling as he bore down pressing that awful knife into the skin. Like Wally, Batman had been trapped, unable to help and forced to watch. Batman's screams to stop almost as bad as the knife itself. What made it worse is the knowledge that he would have finished what he started given the chance.

Black Canary was there in full mother hen mode, wrapping her up in a hug and leading her into a nearby bathroom. Wally moved to follow with Flash motioning him back "Not now KF, let her have a minute".

"Luthor's moved on" Robin said "though whatever you did may have done some serious damage, it was very unbalanced as it walked away" yet there was something very familiar about how the robot was walking that Robin just couldn't put his finger on. Batman nodded taking inventory of what firepower they had left while still trying to figure out what Luthor's endgame was.

"So what now?" Roy asked "We can't catch him…well KF and Flash can but they aren't enough to take him down. Superman can't get close and I don't know how many of us are even left to flight".

"Maybe we don't need to catch him" Batman said thoughtfully "we can get him to come to us" he tapped his communicator "Does anyone out there have eyes on Lex Corp, has it been damaged?" There was a few moments of silence before Aquaman came over the line "I can see it from the bridge and its completely intact…that's odd not even a broken window, I hope you have a plan because they are about to leave the city and we can't hold them for long. Neptune only knows where they are going to go next".

Batman suspected either Gotham, Star, Central, or DC but chose not to voice that "We do, hold them off as long as you can, rally any remaining Leaguers to your location and hold the line".

"We have a plan?" Flash questioned after the com was silenced.

Robin was smiling catching his mentors train of thought, Lex didn't damage his own building "We're going to hit him where it hurts" he said turning to Roy "Care to finish what we started last night?" Roy still looked confused though the idea of blowing a few holes in anything that belonged to Luthor was very appealing right now.

Superman caught on too "You want us to start attacking his office? I hardly think he'll turn back to save a building".

"Luthor has a huge ego and does not tolerate attacks to his pride; he took Roy and Richard as payback for out maneuvering him in a business deal. He won't idly stand by while we destroy his building, not when he has such a powerful weapon to use against us" Batman said.

"And he won't want to miss out on a chance to finish us off either" Robin said "With Batman and Superman out of the way he'd be virtually unstoppable, no offense Flash". Flash held his hands up in a non-taken gesture; he had no chance of defeating the thing alone.

Black Canary emerged from the bathroom, Artemis at her side. The cuts had been cleaned with a few of the bad ones bandaged. Her eyes were red but she looked focused and determined. Wally was up and to her side, attempting to hide any hint of a limp. She smiled at him gratefully and rested her head against his shoulder. Black Canary hid her own smile before addressing everyone "We can't leave Oliver and Conner here like this, not with Sportsmaster and Joker on the loose" she said "And I'm not 100% on Kid Flash going anywhere either".

"No way" Wally cried "I want to help!"

Flash looked at him doubtfully torn between needing the help and keeping his nephew safe. Batman nodded making the final decision "We will need him, Black Canary will stay here and protect Green Arrow and Superboy and before you say anything you've lost too much blood to be fighting right now…Flash you and Kid fuel up, there is a vending machine down the hall, everyone else gather whatever gear you have left. We need to get to the control center so Robin can get to the system".

"Yes" Wally whooped "Time to go redecorate Lex Corp!"

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Took me a little longer to get out but I did make it longer. Hope you enjoy!

Robin sat perched on a building next to Lex Corps headquarters, waiting for the Robot to appear so he could start to get access to it. Before him the others were doing a number of the great building that had been his prison just a few hours ago. Superman was currently blowing through the windows of the upper floors in a display that could be seen all over the city; all the while Robin swore he could see a smile on his face. Kid Flash and Artemis worked on the computer systems inside, using the access terminals at the security desk to set off the sprinkler system, crash computers, and wreck whatever other havoc they could think of. Flash like Superman focused on destruction running from floor to floor throwing furniture through windows. Batman was working on a series of explosives that he would trigger once Luthor arrived as a distraction for he and Roy to make their move.

Roy was on the ledge next to him wrapping his last of his explosive tipped arrows together. "I don't know if this will be enough" he said securing them together "You have something in there that goes boom" he asked indicating Robins belt. The Boy Wonder nodded pulling a few of his 'special' birdarangs out "there is a 5 second delay so make sure you get those arrows in the right spot before it goes off".

"You really think this is going to work?" Roy asked finishing the arrows a low rumbling answered his question as Luthor's robot teetered around the corner, its gate still off as is almost danced down the street towards them. "Yes" Robin answered with a smile activating the com "He's here". As soon as the words had left Robins mouth the pair watched Kid Flash bolt from the building Artemis in his arms, Flash just seconds behind.

Explosions rocked the lower half of the building, shaking everything surrounding it forcing the young heroes to hold onto the ledge to stay upright. The robot paused and began to clap its hands like a small child delighted by fireworks. Robin paused for a moment at the odd behavior before he threw the birdarangs right at where he had seen the hatch open earlier, Roy's arrow sailing behind. They both struck their target and after a few seconds they devices detonated. Another explosion rocked the streets and the robot stumbled back. The smoke hadn't even begun to clear before the acrobat shot his line and took off. "Be careful" Roy shouted before running down the fire escape, he was now out of arrows and unable to follow. His next mission was to destroy Luthor's secret Lab with Artemis and the Flash's.

Robin held his breath as he flew through the smoke and prayed he didn't run into solid metal on the other side of it. The smoke cleared in time for him to see a sizable hole in the machine's chest, exposing the empty control center. Robin landed gracefully looking around suspiciously; perhaps Luthor had left it on auto pilot? Must have, as it was now reaching for the Man of Steel with its Kryptonite laced hands. Seeing no one in the compartment he set to work, sitting down and hooking up his small computer.

"Report" Batman asked over the com.

"I'm in, it was abandoned Luthor must have left it on auto pilot, working on disabling the little ones now and will then concentrate on closing off the Kryptonite so Superman can crush this tin can once and for all " Robin said fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Good work I'm on my way" Batman said. Robin didn't respond as he worked his way into the main system, setting up a connection between there and the smaller robots still ravaging the city. "Come on" he urged watching the status until it hit 100% "Yes! Now to see where you are going next…" The destination came up and made his blood run cold, Gotham Wayne Enterprises flashed across his screen. "Man this guy really does hold a grudge" he muttered to what he thought was himself setting up the kill code.

"You have no idea"

Robin spun around just in time to come face to face with the Joker and Lex Luthor, a small hatch in the floor open behind them. Robin chastised himself for not looking things over more closely before begging his work the robots odd behavior now making sense, Joker must have been at the controls. He didn't have time to react before the Joker delivered a hard punch to his head. His world spun as he rolled away, careful to keep the cables connected to the small computer. Luthor noticed the cables with narrowed eyes "What are you doing?" he asked dangerously.

"Ending your little party" Robin shot hitting enter just at Joker kicked him in the stomach and into the control panel with a crash and shower of sparks. The Boy Wonder was dazed and felt himself being lifted up by his tunic "Time to see if this little birdy can fly with clipped wings" the Joker said pulling off his utility belt and throwing it to the street below. He then adjusted his hold to Robin's neck, the boys own hands trying to pry them off as his air supply was cut off.

Luthor's phone went off and he held up his hand indicating for the Joker to wait. The clown looked angry at being given orders by anyone, especially when he was playing one of his favorite games. Robin couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but did hear Luthor's reaction "What do you mean they've all stopped working! Thousands of sophisticated and expensive robots just don't run out of batteries…." He stopped looking at the boy being dangled over the edge "What did you do?"

Robin smiled despite being desperate for air "Trouble with your toys?" he gasped.

Luthor ran to the edge careful not to lose his balance as the machine lumbered on, Robin's sequence not affecting the main robot. "You! You did this…you disabled the other weapons on here earlier".

"Guilty" Robin said starting to see spots starting to wonder what was keeping Batman.

"Can I drop him now?" the Joker whined starting to get anxious, if the Bird was here on a mission the Bat would not be far behind, and he needed the Bat distraught over the kid in order to even have a chance at killing him. To his surprise Luthor grabbed his arm and pulled him and the boy back in "No, I need him to reverse what he's done".

The Joker looked at him doubtfully, there was more of a chance of him becoming President than the kid reversing what he'd just done "And they call me crazy" he muttered to himself before pulling Robin back "Seriously" Robin muttered making the madman smile, the kid at least had a sense of humor. "I was promised killing the Bat for coming to this little play date and nothing brings out Batman more than his little bird broken and bleeding…now you're not crossing our deal are you Lexi…that can be dangerous you know". Robin wasn't sure who he wanted to win this little argument though Luthor didn't worry him nearly as much as Joker did. "What a shocker, Luthor doubled crossed someone he was working with, Joker I thought even you were smarter than that, Don't worry Batman will beat you both to a pulp so no one feels left out" he added fanning the fire.

"Shut up" Luthor ordered eying the Joker "You can have him after he fixes…"

"It's over Luthor, let the boy go and surrender" Superman commanded gliding in with his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his distance due to the Kryptonite. At the site of the hero Luthor jumped back into the controls holding the great machines hand up, exposing more Kryptonite, and forcing Superman back more. "You are in no position to be giving orders" Luthor shouted his eyes ablaze as he watched his entire plan unravel around him. Ra's was nowhere to be found, his hostages had escaped, most of his allies had been captured, and now the army had been stopped with a few keystrokes by a mere child.

"But I am" Batman said with a growl dropping into the small control room with waves of anger radiating off of him "you heard him let the boy go and surrender…"

The Joker let out a delighted cackle quickly moving to hold Robin in front of him "Lexi I would like you to meet what we in Arkham like to call Daddy Bats".

8************************************************* ********8

Roy dropped into what was left of the secret lab he had just been in hours before. The fires from the rockets taking their toll, leaving many of the computers melted lumps of metal. The other 3 were already there working on what was left of the main panel. "You really did a number on this" Artemis said pulling out one of his arrows.

Wally was under the panel sorting out a mess of wires, cursing every time there were sparks, "Calm down Wally" Flash said working on the keyboard "you're getting it…Flash here". The other side of the conversation was unheard by the sidekicks but the look on Flash's face told them something had gone wrong. "On it Batman" he replied addressing the trio "New plan, Robin was able to shut down the little ones but the big guy is still operational our job is to shut it down, get as much information out of Luthor's computer as we can and get out of here before the authorities get here".

"Why can't Robin shut down the main one, he's on it?" Wally asked Roy suspecting the answer.

Flash was working the keyboard as the computer came up "He's helping Batman with Joker and Luthor" was all the hero offered not wanting to worry the boys. "If we can get rid of its Kryptonite Superman could take it out no problem".

"We can't blow them off, it didn't work last time and we're out of firepower" Artemis said trying to remember the plans they had been looking at the other day when thought came to her "Can we make the compartments closed….Luthor has the ability to close them off to protect it from being removed and if I remember right there is Lead in the metal to protect it against outside radiation".

"You're a genius" Wally called not stopping his work "hang on let me see if I can get these last few connections in place". Flash worked on pulling up the plans when he felt the hair on the back of his next stand on end, something or someone was watching them. Brushing against Roy's shoulder he tipped his head back ever so slightly to indicate something was wrong. The archer appeared to have sensed it as well as he was scanning the upper levels of the catwalks.

There was the light clink as something landed on the floor at his feet, even his speed no match for the explosion. "Uncle B" Wally cried pulling himself up trying to rush to his mentors side, Artemis holding him back. The contents of the ball exploded over the red clad hero, a sticky almost tar like substance expanding over his feet and legs. "What is that stuff?" Roy asked stepping away still looking for the attacker.

"I don't know" Flash said trying to pull his legs out "I'm stuck, can't even vibrate out of this stuff".

"Wow, amazing what you find just laying around a billionaires secret lab" Sportsmaster said emerging from the shadows. "I'm very disappointed in you Artemis not only are you out of weapons but you didn't hear me coming, I thought I trained you better than that".

Artemis clenched her fists, angry at herself for not hearing him either. Wally and Roy stepped in front of her with arms out "You really need to stay out of this Sportsmaster, your outnumbered" Flash said helpless to do anything as the substance continued to expand up his body. Batman had said Luthor put something on that Robot to target most of the League; this must be what he had developed for him.

The mercenary merely laughed "Really? 2 archers with no arrows and a Junior Speedster, hardly a threat". Roy gritted his teeth using his foot to kick up a long metal bar, spinning it in his hands to test its weight "Wally continue with the plan…Batman and Robin are going to need Superman's help" he said before rushing at Sportsmaster with a cry, he had some serious time to make up for. Artemis followed suite, pulling her own bar from the rubble, turning to Wally and giving him a quick peck on the cheek "I know you can do it" she said before chasing after Roy and her father.

Wally stood frozen putting his hand on his cheek face brighter than his mentor's uniform, Flash unable to contain his amusement "Okay, you heard her get going!" He shook his head and went to work on the panel, trying to block out sounds of the flight behind him.

8************************************************* *********8

Luthor looked at the Batman standing before him, nearly growling at the sight of his partner in the Joker's hands. He'd seen Batman angry before but never like this and it was rather intimidating even to him. He wanted to go stand behind Joker and the boy, assuring he had some sort of insurance between himself and the very angry Bat. He raised his hands "Now Batman, we both know you won't do anything foolish right now" the unsaid threat hanging in the air.

"You think the Joker cares what happens to you? He's more concerned with saving his own pathetic hide right now" Batman said taking a threatening step forward. Luthor looked to the Joker who tightened his hold on the boy and shrugged his shoulders "Ah Batsy you know me so well, yes please do start pummeling him so I can make my escape…its been too long since Robin has had some quality time with his uncle Joker" he said "though I think you're missing a great opportunity here Lexi…Robbie here will do what you want with the proper _motivation_".

Lex realized what he meant, no matter how much they threatened him personally Robin would not reverse what he had done…but for someone else, someone close… as with Wayne and Queen it all came down to leverage. Without warning he jerked the robot in a spin, thrusting him into his seat, Joker and Robin into the back wall, and Batman right out the front. Robin screamed at gave a futile leap after his mentor, Joker snatching his cape and pulling him back. In one swift motion, Luthor caught the Dark Knight in in the robot's hand while using the other arm to snatch Superman right out of the air, who had decided to brave the Kryptonite to attempt to catch his friend. The Man of Steel cried out as the Kryptonite closed around him before losing consciousness.

"Now" Luthor said as the Joker shoved Robin in front of the access port he'd used before "I'll ask nicely one more time…bring everything back online or I'll squeeze him like a lemon…and I don't know how long the Boy Scout can be that close to Kryptonite either…he's already not looking very good" Robin looked at Luthor with a mixture of shock and horror. So many times, too many times he had been on the other end of this, been the reason Batman had to let a villain go, activate a weapon, or give up information. Now the roles were reversed and he had a whole new level of respect for his guardian. He knew Batman wouldn't want him to give in, that millions of lives aren't worth a single one…but that one had been his whole world for the last few years saved his own life countless times, and was the only family he had left.

Luthor took his roughly face in his hands looking him right in the eye "Do you really want to see his blood painting the streets?" slowly squeezing his hand for emphasis.

Robin shook his head is brain reengaging…_He's finally made a mistake and going to let you back into the system, you can shut this whole thing down right now…take control…_

"Don't" Robin said meekly "I'll do it just don't….please put Superman down first he can't be by the Kryptonite that long". Luthor smirked "You heroes so predictable, it's your relationships that make you so weak" opening the hand allowing the hero to fall to the ground where he lay unmoving. Hoping he'd recover quickly Robin attached the computer again, trying to ignore the Joker breathing down his neck "You know Bird Boy I never realized you were so good with computers, I'll bet you can clean out a bank in 3 seconds flat, or override the security at that new chemical plant outside of town". _Great_ Robin though feeling like this must be the day every arch villain discovered one of his hidden talents. "Oh, Lexi can I make him do something next, I know lets bust everyone out of Arkham…no transfer all Bruce Wayne's money to me….wait both!"

"Joker" Lex shot "Let him work; you can have your fun later". The clown pouted but stopped talking trying to follow the complicated lines of code for a few moments "I'm bored" he whined and Luthor couldn't help but rub his face with his hands.

Robin worked quietly happy that the Joker was getting on Luthor's last nerve. Making his way through the last line of security he was surprised to see someone else already in the system, he recognized the signature as Wally's, and for the first time in days he was feeling the aster.

8************************************************* ******8

Wally tried to block out the sounds of the fight behind him, wincing every time he heard Artemis get hit. Next to him Flash continued to try to find a way out of the tar that was now creeping up to his waist. "Don't worry they are holding their own, how's it going?" he asked his protégé. Glancing over at Red Arrow and Artemis matching Sportsmaster blow for blow.

He had managed to get into the system using the virus they had set off before as a guide. He was now trying to wrestle the main control to his panel. "Hey…someone else is in there" he said recognizing the digital signature "Its Robin!"

"Really?" Flash asked surprised, "Luthor must have met Daddy Bats, darn I would have paid to see that" he said to himself not wanting to distract his nephew.

Wally didn't hear him and kept working "Its Rob all right, boy he's doing a number on that thing…okay he's got this I'm moving onto getting Luthor's files so we can get out of here…that is after we figure out how to unstick you…maybe Robin has an idea". Roy gave a cry and came sailing over crashing at Wally's feet. "Dude, you okay?"

"Just peachy, would you mind speeding it up a bit" Roy growled running back into the fight. As he arrived back at Artemis's side she swiped at her father's legs, the former athlete easily jumping over the blow. "Is he done yet?" she asked impatiently.

"No"

She cursed ducking from another blow "Hurry it up Baywatch!" she shouted feeling herself begin to tire; many of the cuts the Joker had given her had reopened and were bleeding freely. Sportsmaster laughed "Ah, your first fight, how sweet. And really if you were going to betray me by working for the good guys could you have picked a better mentor, I mean Green Arrow? What a joke…" She responded by spinning her bar above her head a couple of times before striking her father upside the head, his mask taking most of the blow though enough to knock him back. Roy capitalized on him being off balance and went for his legs again, this time making contact with the back of Sportsmasters knees sending him crashing to the ground. Sportsmaster rolled out of the way just before Artemis could bring her weapon into his head.

Red Arrow dived onto his chest pressing the bar to Sportsmasters throat, Roy holding on for dear life as Sportsmaster tried to throw him off. "Gas him now" he shouted, Artemis reaching into a hidden pocket and pulling out one of the small containers of knock out gas Ollie had them carry. Ripping off her father's mask which contained a filter so he would be immune to such attacks, she held it right under her father's nose before setting off the small device.

Sportsmaster tried to hold his breath, his blue eyes glaring at the Arrows, before he had to give up and take a breath "This is far from over…we will be back and we will have our revenge…none of you are safe…" he said before his head lulled back. Roy laid back on the ground out of breath the various hits of the last few days all starting to hurt at once, "Not bad" he panted looking at the blonde who was bending over hands on her knees "Not bad yourself" she said offering her hand to help him up.

They walked over the Wally who was pulling a zip drive from the computer "That was awesome! You should have seen the two of you! I've got the info, let's get out of here" he said with a smile.

"Good job everyone" Flash said embarrassed that he had been unable to help at all but exceedingly proud of how well the 'sidekicks' had done "now, can you see if you can find some liquid nitrogen, maybe if we can freeze I can break it".

8************************************************* ********8

"I'm really really bored" Joker whined for what seemed like the 100th time in 20 minutes "Maybe he can't fix it and we just need to kill them both".

"It didn't take you this long to shut them down" Luthor growled growing impatient as well while keeping a wary eye on Superman down on the ground, the Man of Steel could start recovering at any minute from the Kryptonite. Before him the boy looked up from his work "Do I need to show you how serious I am?"

Robin's eyes were wide "No!" he shouted glancing at the fist that contained his mentor "When I shut them down I did a hard crash…it takes time to reverse its effects" using the same stalling tactics Bruce had used with Two Face a few days before. In truth he was almost there, just a few more seconds and he'd be in control. Like with Two Face it worked and Luthor relaxed his hold slightly.

With a few more keystrokes he was in. Taking a deep breath he issued the first commands to open the fist holding his mentor and close off the Kryptonite, relieved when the hand instantly responded and Luthor squawked in surprise. Joker tilted his head "Uh, Lex you really don't want to be letting him out right now…he's going to be pretty mad when he gets out".

"I'm not doing it" Lex said pounding the useless panel before the pair turned in unison to look at Robin like a pair of wolves. He smiled "Best idea ever, let the computer genius inside your super weapon. You were wrong you know, our relationships don't make us weak, they make us stronger than you can ever imagine. Though you were right about one thing, I would do anything to save Batman and my friends…" Without any warning the machine fell backwards, crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust and shattering the windows of the buildings surrounding it. Robin clutched the sides of the chair and braced for the hard impact. As it hit the ground he pulled his cape over his head to protect himself from the shards of glass.

Even before the glass stopped falling he felt a strong familiar presence looming over him. Peering out from under the cape he looked up to see Batman beaming at him proudly. Resisting the temptation to hug him Batman pulled him out of the wreckage, simply settling for a pat on the shoulder "That was definitely whelming" Batman said. Robin's face broke out in a huge smile and he wrapped his arms around his mentors strong from, not caring who could be watching. Shocked by the show of affection as Robin he quickly returned the embrace.

The moment was broken by the Joker's insane laughter as he pulled himself out the wreckage. His eyes were alight and blood flowed freely from a cut on his head "Ah so cute, I wish I had my camera" he said pulling a gun from inside his jacket and pointing it at the pair. Batman pulled Robin behind him and glared at the clown. "Ah ever the protective one…and it appears we have an audience" Joker said moving forward.

Batman risked a quick glance behind him to see Lois Lane moving down the street with a cluster of other reporters and their cameras out snapping pictures and filming. He pushed Robin back farther before addressing the madman "You need to give it up Joker".

Joker laughed again "Oh, we have far from lost Batman you have no idea what is coming for you….well the League…I don't intend for you to see the morning". Bringing the weapon up to fire, Batman let loose a Batarang, Robin following with one of his own. Batman's knocked the gun from the clown's hands while Robin's struck him in the head, earning an angry howl. He charged at the pair Batman unleashing a vicious punch dropping the clown to the ground.

"Nice work" Superman said wearily suddenly appearing from inside the robot with a barely conscious Luthor. He was holding his arm that appeared to be broken while glaring darkly at the sidekick. Batman caught the look and moved forward, ready to release 3 days of pent up frustration on the man who had dared to take his son.

Luthor had other ideas and gave a devious smile to the pair. "Superman! Batman!" He exclaimed loud enough for the approaching press to hear "Thank goodness you arrived, the Joker he attacked me and took control of this prototype...forced me to operate it. He and Sportsmaster were also behind the recent kidnapping of Roy Harper and Dick Grayson…the hid them here…I'm sorry I couldn't stop them" he said enjoying the look of shock on all 3 heroes. He looked around the city in horror "Oh, what have I allowed this madman to do our city" a single tear streaking down his face.

Superman was livid as the press descended and leaving him unable to do anything. They asked questions of Luthor and his ordeal before the paramedics began to arrive. Batman had to hold Robin back "The liar" Robin seethed ready to go and contradict the madman in front of the world. "No" Batman said pulling his partner into the shadows and away from prying eyes "It will be your word against his right now, if we are going to get him we have to do it the right way". The teen looked livid but knew his mentor was right "Let's go find Flash and the others; once we have the information they obtained we can go to the authorities".

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_One Week Later… _

Oliver walked through the halls of his manor, once again finding himself unable to sleep. It had been a week since the attacks and its aftermath. A week of dealing with the fallout and a week of worrying that Luthor or someone else would return for Roy. Down the hall he could hear the TV on and see its glow coming into the hallway. Quietly he peered into the room to see Roy on the couch, a cluster of arrows before him as he worked on modifying the tips. His ward had stayed with him in the days immediately following the attack to care for him and the injuries he had sustained. Oliver had to admit, he had milked the recovery a little longer to get keep Roy from going home. He missed having him around and was still on edge with Luthor still running free.

"You should be in bed" Roy said without looking up from his work. "As should you" Oliver countered sitting down next to him and seeing what Roy was watching. It was still coverage of the attack, Godfrey on another one of his rants "The so called Justice League waited hours to go in and start assisting the terrified citizens of Metropolis. Lex Luthor, one of the biggest victims of the Injustice Leagues attacks is such a great man and has been defending the Leagues actions in the press, saying they did it to ensure the safety of the wards of both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. But really people were the lives of 2 spoiled brats who have never had to work a day…" Oliver felt his blood boil and hoped that man would find himself alone in a dark alley in Gotham one of these nights "And you shouldn't be watching this" he added turning it off.

Roy gritted his teeth beginning to tire of hearing what Godfrey and many others, even within the League, were saying privately and publicly. "He's going to get away with it isn't he?" he asked referring to Luthor. Oliver could only sigh "It looks like it; he provided video evidence of the Joker and Sportsmaster "storming" his office and forcing him down to the lab. Joker also confessed to masterminding the entire thing."

"What about Dick and I…how does he explain that! I gave a statement that he was calling the shots…and Ra's" Roy snapped feeling the helpless frustration creeping back in. Oliver placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Claimed it was all done under duress...to save the two of you…"

"What!"

Oliver had to take a steady breath himself he'd nearly decked Superman when he was given the results of the investigation, "He said that Sportsmaster and Joker threatened to kill the two of you if he didn't play along….I'm sorry Roy, he covered his tracks too well. Believe me the League and Bruce especially are beside themselves".

Roy remained silent and Oliver looked him in the eye "I want you to know how proud I am of you". The ward snorted and looked away "How can you be proud of me? I walked right into a trap, stopped you from saving the city, let Ra's make off with Bruce and Dick, and got you injured protecting me….and that was just the last week, before then…"

"Roy, you did not choose to be taken, or held hostage, if fact you were taken specifically because you mean so much to me. And in the end you made them pay by helping Robin get in and taking Sportsmaster down. As for before I am as much to blame if not more so". Roy opened his mouth to protest only to have his mentor silence him "I didn't want to admit you were growing up and thought that if I keep treating you like a child, you would stay that way forever"

If possible Roy felt like even more of a jerk at his actions of the previous months "I wanted nothing more than to be recognized as my own man and to step out of your shadow. Then when I left I felt so betrayed when you took Artemis off just after, thought you didn't want me, thought I would show you I could do better on my own. And I couldn't, I need more time to learn from you and the League. I know you've been better for a few days now but I just wasn't ready to leave".

Oliver felt as if a weight had been lifted "I do think you have outgrown Speedy, but maybe it's time for Red and Green Arrow to work together and Oliver Queen and Roy Harper to bury the hatchet. See if we can find a way to really make Luthor pay for what he did?" he said holding out his hand "Partners?"

Roy gave a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like weeks grasping his mentors hand firmly, elated that he was getting his family back "Partners".

8************************************************* *********8

Hundreds of miles away Dick tossed fitfully in his sleep, wrapped in the throes of another nightmare. Since his parents death he had been prone to them and the events of the last week pushing many of those fears back to the surface.

He was dangling over a pit of green ooze, arms above his head in shackles that were attached to some sort of pulley. Before him on the platform stood Ra's and Bruce, "It's your choice Detective…either he goes in or you". As the Demon spoke Dick could feel himself being lowered towards the toxic substance. "No" he screamed to his mentor eyes pleading not to give in to yet another demand at his expense.

"No, please no!" he screamed again suddenly feeling strong arms on his shoulders accompanied by strong but gentle voice telling him to wake up. The nightmare began to lose its hold and Dick opened his eyes to see Bruce's frantic face. At the sight of his guardian he collapsed into his chest and began to cry "Don't do it, not for me, please don't do it".

Bruce did the only thing he could do and held him "Shh, it was just a dream. You're safe at home, I'm here and I will never leave you". The events of the week before had taken its toll on both of them, Bruce struggling and just how much of a target Richard and Robin had become. Everywhere that Dick spent any time had gotten a fair amount of security upgrades though Wayne Manor the most extensive. Talia's final words haunting his thoughts, he knew Ra's would return one day for him and his son. Then there was the fact that Luthor was still out there, practically gloating about it on TV every 5 minutes.

Dick stayed there for a few more minutes before he got control of himself, pulling back he wiped the tears away "Sorry, some hero I am scared by a stupid dream".

Bruce looked him in the eye "You are a great hero, and even heroes need to let it out sometimes"

Dick's turned attention was on the newspaper on his nightstand, Clark Kent's most recent article on the front page…_Lex Luthor Victim of Villain_. "I still can't believe he got away with it" Dick said in disgust "Even with my and Roy's statements to the police…you were under distress and couldn't see Mr. Luthor was under extreme duress as well" he mocked the police officers voice. "There really wasn't anything in the files Wally recovered?"

Bruce shook his head, he had personally been through every file on that hard drive multiple times and Luthor had covered his tracks too well. "No, everything was linked back to someone else. He even provided security footage of the Joker 'attacking' him and forcing him into the lab. Ra's made sure there was no trace he was ever even there. Though the League is looking into why they were working together and what the Light was that Ra's had mentioned".

Dick bit his lip, it was Ra's that worried him the most, especially considering what was going to happen in just a few short hours. Bruce Wayne was officially adopting Richard Grayson. Upon returning to the Manor that first night he'd asked his guardian about the papers, thrilled beyond words when he found out it was real. Bruce seemed sense his thoughts "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly his fears resurfacing as they got closer, terrified Dick would change his mind. "I can never replace John as your father but…"

Dick interrupted him "Never second thoughts, yes John Grayson is my father but so are you, you saved me, gave me a home, loved me unconditionally and I don't want to be anywhere else right now. Though I could ask you the same thing, are you sure you are willing to take on such a liability" Dick said finally voicing at had been bothering him since Two Face abducted him days before. His eyes were sad and he looked at the floor, afraid Bruce would suddenly realize what he was getting into and change his mind.

"Liability? Why on earth do you think you're a liability" Bruce asked gently inside ready to go find whoever had put such an idea in the boys head and beat them to a pulp.

Dick finally looked up tears shimmering in his eyes again as the last few days of fear and frustration worked their way out "Two Face, Luthor, Ra's…all of them used me to make you do what they wanted…I mean look at Metropolis it's in shambles because of me, nearly half the League was injured, the Leagues credibility shot, and then there is Ra's. He will be back, I know he'll be back and he'll use me again…especially when I'm your actual son…I don't want to lose you to him…"

Bruce slid over and enveloped Dick in his arms, he had been waiting for this, sensing the boy had been holding something in for days now. "Richard Grayson, it may not be by blood but you are my son and have been since the moment you came into my life. Don't you ever think of yourself as a liability, you are my light and you have no idea the dark place you pulled me out of. If I had gone down that path there would be no Justice League and who knows what would have happened to Batman without Robin…where would the world be without them now?" He took a deep breath as it was hard to admit to himself what he was about to say "Yes, there will always be people out there that will use you as means against me both as Richard and Robin…but I swear that I will do everything in my power from that happening again…and if it does I will always come for you".

"Promise, promise no matter what happens you will never let and of them take you from me. I can't stand to lose another father" Dick said quietly meeting Bruce's gaze. Bruce looked him straight in the eye his voice full of conviction "I promise that no one will ever take me from you neither in body or mind. But I want you to promise me the same thing; I know I couldn't stand to lose a son".

Dick smiled and gave him a hug "You've got it".

A slight sniffle from the door caused the pair to turn, Alfred standing in the door dressed for the day, wiping a tear from his cheek "Now sirs" he said trying to hide the waiver in his voice "I must insist you get your suits on and come down to breakfast, we are due at the courthouse in a few hours and we must plan on navigating a small sea of press on our way into town".

Dick grinned and ran to the butler giving him a quick embrace as well before disappearing down the hall. Bruce moved to go by as well Alfred stopping him just for a moment "Please savor today Master Bruce, forget Batman, the League, Luthor, and that horrid Demon and focus on the moment. For today it is the day our family becomes whole again".

Bruce embraced the man that had raised him and who he thought of a father as well "And it's a family I will never let go".

The End

A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! There is already a sequel rolling around in my head but I do like to see what my readers want to see happen!


End file.
